A Different Way To Spend The Year
by Anima270
Summary: SasuNaru/ Team 7 is leaving to go on a mission to protect the Potter boy. They will face wizards, The Dark Lord, Akutsuki, and so much more. Changed the rating to 'M'.
1. New Mission

Hi peoples. I am Anima270 but you can just call me GOD. Ok no don't do that but read the fic. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! Or any of the characters for that matter but I DO own this fanfiction. :D Ah well... oh and The Jashin Faith is really creepy. Stay away from it. Unless you are one of those weirdos who believe in living forever and killin stuff. Oh wait... I fit into that category. Never mind.

* * *

"Dobe, we're needed in the Hokage's office now." Sasuke informed Naruto casually as he walked up to him with his usual stoic face.

"Oi! Don't call that teme!" Naruto bellowed.

"So why are we needed from obaa-chan? I hope it's not another crappy mission like when had to find some shitty medical herb for her." Naruto said. It was true that they needed a more difficult mission considering that they were now special jounin.

"Come on Dobe. The Hokage said that it was urgent so we should be there as soon as possible."

"Oi!? I thought I would you to stop calling me that!" Naruto shouted to him as they ambled to the Hokage's office.

Over the years Sasuke had grown to a stature of six foot two, he was muscular, and still had those piercing onyx eyes, jet black hair, and pale as the moon skin. His fan girls have multiplied (If its possible…) since he came back on his own from Orochimaru about five months ago. But they obviously did not take a hint and still followed him around like the little stalkers that they were. It was pretty simple to figure out that he had his heart set on the cute little kitsune that was in front of him; well except to the oblivious blonde dobe. I mean why wouldn't he like the little kitsune? Naruto was so adorable; although it's probably not wise to say that to his face.

Naruto's appearance was that of a flat chested girl. (Maybe that was why he hit on by so many guys. LOL) He was taller than most girls, but shorter than most guys. His skin naturally tan with three whisker marks decorating each cheek on his face. His sunshine hair was still spikey and going in whatever direction, and those stunning cerulean eyes just adds to his enchanting appearance.

As they approached the office they heard some screeching from Tsunade and then a chair was being thrown out the window. Ah……some things never change. They soon entered the office and….

"Oi! Where the hell have you two been?! I called you two about an hour ago! I'm not surprised by the gaki's tardiness but you! Uchiha I expected better from you!"

"Hn. It took a while to find the dobe here." Sasuke simply replied; his voice laced with lack of emotion.

"Teme………….."

"Now, let me dicuss the mission. You two will be bodyguards for a boy named Harry Potter. He is around your age and is a fifth year student attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now before something stupid comes out of your mouth.......Naruto, Let me explain that wizards and magic does exist. It is in another dimension so we received some sort of transportation device from Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore is the person who hired you two for this mission and the sum of money was quite generous, I might add."

"Could describe our specific orders a little more obaa-chan?" Naruto questioned; quite confused at the moment.

"Okay gaki, just keep you voice down I have an headache. (-hangover-) You two will be undercover as fifth year students and you are to keep a close eye on the Potter boy and his friends. If anything were to happen to him you are allowed to use your jutsu but until then keep a low profile. Get packed and be here tomorrow morning for me to give you the details on how to get there. Pack enough, this is a year long mission! You are dismissed!"

As they exited the office Jirayia came through the window.

"Tsunade you do know what is going to happen on Naruto's sixteenth birthday, right?"

"Yes, I am well aware of that, and Naruto can take care of himself….. I hope. I already informed Sasuke of it and Kyuubi will probably tell Naruto sooner or later."

OROCHIMARUOROCHIMARUOROCHIMARUOROCHIMARUOROCHIMAR

"Kabuto get ready. We are leaving, and we are going to meet an old friend of mine………."

Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

AKATSUKIAKATSUKIAKATSUKIAKATSUKIAKATSUKIAKATSUKIAKATSUKI

"You know what we have to do?" Pein said severely.

"We must get the Kyuubi. It is the last bijuu we must obtain to fulfill our plan and everything we worked towards will be finished."

"Hai!" They all said in unison.


	2. Meeting Up With Old Friends

Edited on 7/19/09

--

Promptly at eight o' clock in the morning Naruto and Sasuke were Tsunade's office waiting for her to give them orders for the mission. But unfortunately she had another hang-over and was dozing off at the moment. Naruto was dressed in his usual, very orange-ish attire. As for Sasuke he wore his usual beige khakis and a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha crest embedded on the back. His arms and legs were wrapped in bandages.

"Ugh….where am I?" A very drunk Tsunade slurred as she awakened from her slumber. After realizing the situation she was in she instantly retaliated.

"You saw nothing or I will send Anbu after your asses!" You could see giant sweat drops sliding down on both of their faces.

"Okay. Naruto, Sasuke I already informed the two others that will be joining you and they should be here any minute right now. There was knocking a minute later and the two people walked in. (I can hear a drum roll.)

"Ah Sakura, Sai nice to see that you finally made it." Tsunade pronounced in a calm voice.

"What the hell!! I can see why Sakura is here but why is HE here!!" Naruto hollered pointing at Sai.

"Because dickless whether you like it or not I was made a member of team 7 and still am a part of the cell." Said said with a smile adorning his pale features.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Screeched Naruto as he was held back by Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto finally calmed down as he noticed that struggling was going to get him nowhere, but he refused to remain quiet with that pale, weirdo just smiling at him to no end!

"Quiet down Uzumaki or I will make sure that your ass never becomes Hokage!" Well that shut him up for good, but as for Sasuke that he really wanted to strangle Sai for what he called his little kitsune. (Possessive bastard. :3 )

In the years that passed by Sakura had realized that her feelings for Sasuke was only that of a friend or sibling. About a month or two ago Sakura had decided to give Lee a chance and now they have been steady for about a month, give or take. As for Sai………he is still the same old perverted Sai we all know and love to hate. (And Loved by you Fangirls. And you know who you are.......)

"Well since you all know what the mission is, here is the transportation device." Tsunade informed.

"Uh…Tsunade-sama, it's just a boot." Notified Sakura.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Sakura, but it is a magical boot." Tsunade declared, and just for the added effects she threw glitter and sparkles everywhere after declaring the last part. Let's just say that everyone in the room was giving her a kind of vibe that is saying that she should be locked up in some sort of asylum. Well except Sai, he was still giving everyone his fake ass smile. (He's still learning about emotions and probably will for the rest of his life. Lol)

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Just grab on to it. Oh and before you do it is best that you blend in so someone make sure that Naruto especially gets a new wardrobe while you're there. If Naruto tries to get something in orange limit it to two clothing items. I'll even chip in some of my own money." Tsunade enlightened.

"What wrong about my wardrobe obaa-chan? I think my jumpsuits are kind of cool." Replied Naruto. Everyone sweat dropped.

'**GEEK is written all over your feminine face, kit. Face it even without that atrocious orange thing you call clothing, you would still stand out for miles.**'

'Stupid Fox…….'

'**You know that won't do any good since I can hear all your thoughts. And for your information my intellectual capacity is far more superior than your little pea-brain.'**

'Huh?'

'**Exactly, kit'**

"Don't worry Hokage-sama we'll handle Naruto's clothing issue." Sakura declared.

"Well then what are you waiting for. Everyone grab the boot and it should take you to your destination. Hold on tight and see you in a year. Good Luck!" There was some sort of shimmering and then they were being sucked into another dimension in the blink of an eye.


	3. Wands and Shopping

Edited on 7/19/09

* * *

"Ugh……I feel like I am about to puke." Uttered a very green looking Sakura before emptying her stomach on the cold, hard, pavement right next to her.

"Where are we anyway?" Questioned a very perplexed Naruto.

"I think we got transported to the Daigon Alley place." verbalized Sakura.

"Aren't we suppose to meet some guy called Sirius?" Inquired Naruto who staring at the place in astonishment.

"Aah. So you four must be the bodyguards Dumbledore has hired for Harry. Hello, my name is Sirius Black. You four must be Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto." Declared Sirius Black.

"……………"

"Oh sorry I completely have forgotten that you cannot speak English. This should help a bit." Sirius then pulled out some sort of stick and waved it at them.

"You should be able to fully comprehend what I am saying now. Although you still should be able to speak in Japanese whenever you feel like to." Answered Sirius.

"Huh? What did you say?" Asked Naruto. Naruto was then hit gently on the head by Sakura.

"Baka. So what are we supposed to do Black-san?" Questioned Sakura.

"Well everything is already in your room except your wand. So I guess it's to Ollivandor's for you four. Here is the address to the shop and when you are done come back here. You four will leave for the train tomorrow morning. While you are here you should get some less conspicuous clothing, especialy the blonde in orange. I must make my leave now." A second later Sirius vanished into thin air.

OLLIVANDORSOLLIVANDORSOLLIVANDORSOLLIVANDORSOLLIVANDORSO

As they walked into the so called wand shop and old furrowed came to the front desk.

"Ah, buying your first wands, eh? I dare say that you are a little older than my normal customers. But nonetheless you are never too old to start learning magic. So who is first?" Solicited Ollivandor.

"I guess I will go first." Declared Sakura.

"Okay, hold on a second hm… let me see….." There was some shifting through boxes, some crashes, and some screeching."

"Here you go Miss. This is an eleven inch and it is made from phoenix feathers and a unicorn's horn. Go on, give it a wave." Said Ollivandor. Sakura did as she was told and sparkles & sakura petals flew everywhere.

"It appears that you got you wand on the first try. That is very rare. In fact only two other people other than yourself have gotten their wands on their first try. Will then, who is next!" Sai stepped forward.

"I am Sai." Sai stated as he gave one of his obviously fake smiles.

"Well Sai how about this one? I always wandered if this wand would choose anybody." Sai gave it a small wave and glitter was flew in every direction.

"Just as I though. The wand you are holding is 9 inches and made of plain, regular, oak wood. It is apparent that I must put another person on my list of first tries. Today must be very lucky. As Ollivandor was finishing talking about that particular wand there were some snickers in the backround.

"I guess that wand fits Sai like a glove!" Said Naruto as he was laughing hysterically.

"Well Dickless a wand is a wand isn't it?" Sai replied sweetly yet venomously. Let's just say that after that comment Naruto was fuming red.

"Sasuke you can go next." Said Sakura. Sasuke walked up to the counter and waited for the man to return from heaven knows where.

"Here you go sir. This is a ten inch wand made from claw of a dragon and ashes from a phoenix. Go on, try it." Sasuke gave it a wave and everything on the shelves flew off and all the glass broken into a thousand shards.

"I like this one." Declared Sasuke, but quickly took the one in his hands and gave him another one. This repetition went on until the seventh try. When Sasuke gave it a wave there was some music that seemed to be coming from nowhere.

'I preferred the first six than this one.' Thought Sasuke.

"Ah, much better. Okay the last person. It is your turn now." Stated Ollivandor as Naruto approached him. The same thing happened to him as to Sasuke. Then finally on the thirteenth try a kawaii kitsune appeared then in the next minute it was gone.

"Thank you for your assistance ." Said Sakura as paid him.

"No problem and enjoy your year at Hogwarts!" Declared Ollivandor who was not fazed by the fact that his shop was now in shambles.

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARU

"Okay let's head back to the Leaky Cauldron!" Exclaimed Naruto but was held back by the collar by Sakura.

"You seem to be forgetting something very important Naruto. Did you forget it is also part of our assignment that we get ourselves a new wardrobe, especially you. "

"Aww, Come on Sakura-chan my wardrobe isn't that bad and it would be a waste of time. It's not like they'll find out that we're shinobi by just the way we all look." Pleaded Naruto.

"Yes they will when people notice that we have stealth gear on, and remember we're trying to blend in, not the opposite. If you want me to be truthful, your wardrobe has waaayyy to much orange anyway and orders are orders. So we're going shopping." Articulated Sakura.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Screamed Naruto as he was literally dragged by Sakura through the town with Sasuke and Sai trailing them a few feet behind.

SHOPPINGSHOPPINGSHOPPINGSHOPPINGSHOPPINGSHOPPINGSHOPPINGSHO

"No way! I am not wearing this. NEXT!!" Naruto yelled as Sakura handed him the next one.

"Next!" Bawled Naruto.

"What is wrong with that one?" Inquired Sakura.

"I look like a prostitute." Naruto Stated. Sasuke was thinking somethings he shouldn't have been and he had a nosebleed. Good thing no one saw it as he quickly qiped away the evidence. Sai just kept on smiling for the entire past hour.(O_o) Sakura sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time today.

"I give up you two find him some clothes, and Naruto remember only TWO articles of clothing can be orange. After a few minutes waiting Sai handed him a pile of clothes.

"WHAT the HELL SAI!? These are all dresses and miniskirts!" Screeched Naruto.

"I thought you would like them." Pronounced Sai.

'**They aren't….hehehe that bad…..heheh….'**

'Perverted Fox"

'**Thank you.'**

'Here Dobe.' Said Sasuke as he gave Naruto some clothes to try out. After a few minutes of trying them and examining them the blonde deemed them well enough.

"I like them." Declared Naruto.

"Then get them. It is already eleven p.m. We should be getting ready for tomorrow." Replied Sakura. They needed a good night sleep because tomorrow they were leaving for Platform 9 ¾, whatever that was.

* * *

Hi peoples... again. I hope ya enjoyed the chapter. lol. Sai gave Naruto femmy clothes. Although Naruto probaly would look good in them. Oops did i say that. Guess i did. Aqua-bluebell on deviant art does pretty good artwork with naruto and sasuke in dress and all that crap. I recommend you goin' to her gallery. See ya!!


	4. Meeting the Trio

Edited on 7/21/09

* * *

-

Japanese- "_Japanese"_

Kyuubi- "**Kyuubi**"

English- "English"

Thoughts- 'Thoughts'

--

"Excuse us but would you please tell us where Platform 9 ¾ is?" Inquired Sakura with the rest of Team 7 behind her.

"So another prankster eh? Look here missy I don't find it funny that you punks decided to ask this ridiculous question again and again. It's the same thing each year. So please leave before I call security." Stated the very agitated, old man.

"_Asshole………_" Muttered Naruto as they were walking to the area where the supposed Platform 9 ¾ were. It was then they noticed that there were some people going through the wall between platform 9 and 10.

"It appears that this is some sort of genjutsu, by the looks of it." Reported Sai as he examined the genjutsu more closely. The group approached the wall and just glared at it for a few moments. Naruto was the first to test it out. He put one hand and it went through the wall.

"Cool!" Exclaimed Naruto as he walked through the wall entirely now. The rest followed after. (I always wondered why no muggle hasn't noticed when the students go through the wall. It is like everyone is oblivious to the magical wall thingy.)

"Whoa!" Voiced Naruto, as he was running from place to place with wonder and amazement.

"Come on Dobe. We need to find a compartment on the train before they are all taken." Stated Sasuke impassively as he continued on his with or without his team.

"Fine, fine teme. But I call the window seat." Declared Naruto as he caught up to the raven. Sasuke could only chuckle at Narutos childish antics.

"We will meet up with you two later. We're going to check out the place and see if we can find that Potter guy. Ja!" Reported Sakura as she and Sai went the other way.

After about a half an hour Sasuke and Naruto finally found an empty compartment and it was decent sized; a little bigger than most. They sat down for a while and did the usual; arguing, insulting each other, and competing over every little thing. But you could tell on their faces that they were enjoying every minute of it.

'Okay just tell him that you like him. But wait……what if he doesn't have feelings for me back? But what if he does. Ok, ok I'll tell him now.' (I can see a meeting in session while chibi Sasukes contemplate on whether to tell him.) Just as he was about to tell Naruto his feelings for him, there was a knock on the door.

'Shit! Kami-sama why do you hate me?!' (Sasuke)

"Excuse us but all the rooms were full. Do you mind if we sit here?"

"Hn." The three faces were all perplexed.

"That is the bastard's way of saying yes." Replied Naruto who gave them a welcoming smile. They smiled back and sat down on the opposite side.

"We didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Hemione Granger, the one with the reddish hair is Ron Weasely, And the guy with the glasses and black hair is Harry Potter. Harry seemed perturbed by something; it was obvious with the way he acted.

"Hi, I am Naruto Uzumaki!" Exclaimed Naruto who gave his toothy grin. Everyone waited for the Uchiha to introduce himself but Sasuke didn't say anything.

"_Teme introduce yourself. The person we are supposed to keep an eye on is here. We need to gain his trust if we're going to get any information on what's going on at the damn school._" Shouted a sort of pissed off Naruto. The trio seemed even more confused than before.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Muttered Sasuke who remembered to say his first name first. He was still infuriated (And a tad annoyed.) at the three who interrupted his time with Naruto.

"I've never seen you two before, and you two seemed too old to be first years, so where are you from?" Questioned a very suspicious yet paranoid Harry. (Same old Harry)

"We are transfers with two more of our friends from Japan. We'll be spending our school year at Hogwarts this year to improve relations and some other crap that I can't remember." Informed Naruto with Sasuke impassively agreeing with the most part to the alibi he gave them.

"I guess the blackish-blue haired guy looks Japanese, but is the girl with the short blonde hair and blue eyes really from Japan?" Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione but Naruto heard the comment as well.

"I am a guy you Moron!! If you NEED proof I'll show it to you. And for your information my ancestors date back to thousands of years. (Yes, he knows that he is the Yondaime's son. He also inherited the mansion and all the scrolls and crap as well. That is why he knows who his ancestors were.) Ron and Hermione were red in the faces and Harry was chuckling at his friend's responses to that declaration.

"Sit down Dobe, before you embarrass yourself……again." Sasuke Articulated but muttered the last part.

"Hey I can embarrass myself all I want…….wait that didn't come out right." Pronounced Naruto. Sasuke sighed after Naruto finally sat back down.

"Uh sorry. It's just that…. you do kinda look like a girl." Ron was then smacked on the head by Hermione after the comment.

'**See kit. Even people from another dimension think you look like a girl. You should've agreed to buying some of the things that Sai gave you to try on in the store. You have nice legs. Besides I think Sasuke would've liked it.'**

'So you kinda look like a girl Kyuubi. So don't make fun of me"

'**I am FEMALE you simple minded human!!**'

'Oh…….hehehehehe sorry, it kind of slipped my mind.' There was knocking at the door. Then the door swung open and two faces appeared.

"There you two are. We have been looking for you for a while." Stated Sakura as she and Sai sat down next to Sasuke and Naruto.

'And I though my hair would stand out. Just look at that pink hair….' Thought Ron as he could only stare in awe.

"Oh, sorry we didn't introduce ourselves. I am Sakura Haruno and this is Sai." Informed Sakura.

"And you three must be Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I overheard you guys talking from outside." Explained Sakura. Sai only smiled.

"So you are the other two exchange students from Japan that they were talking about?" Asked Hermione.

"Yup!" Was what came from Sai's mouth.

"Well it appears that we are close to Hogwart. We should start changing now." Suggested Hermione.

'Those four look suspicious. I'll keep an eye on them.' Considered Harry who was contemplating stuff in his mind.

--

tbc


	5. Sorting

Edited on 7/21/09

--

English- "English"

Japanese- "_Japanese_"

Kyuubi- "**Kyuubi**"

Thoughts- 'Thoughts'

--

"_Sugoi! I never seen anything like this before! It's at least five times bigger than the Hokage mountain."_ Exclaimed Naruto as the four we're staring in awe at the castle of which they were supposed to live for the rest of the year.

"Yeah when I came here on my first year I had the exact same expression on my face." Stated Harry as they entered the enormous castle. The halls were extravagant with many pictures and paintings that came to life. There were poltergeist bustling about in the hallways as they were led to the end of the hallway. Professor McGonagall then stopped everyone as they entered the grand dining hall.

"First years follow me and everyone else please take your seats. Oh transfers come with me as well." Informed Professor McGonagall as they kept walking down the grand dining hall. There were many stares and whispers and they were all towards the newcomers.

"We are now to be sorted. We will first sort the transfers, then the first years. Any objections to this?" Questioned the teacher.

"Okay then. First up is Sakura Haruno." Sakura came up and all eyes were on her. Well all eyes were on her pink hair and jade green eyes. It was quite unusual. Sakura sat down on the chair and a hat was placed on her head.

"Hm. Interesting, very interesting. I see that you have a very bright mind and think on your feet." Stated the hat. Sakura looked utterly confused at this point, and Naruto wasn't faring much better with this phenomena. Sasuke still had an impassive face on and Sai was Sai.

"I think you would best be in Ravenclaw." Affirmed the sorting hat. Then there was clapping for the now new Ravenclaw student. Sakura sat down somewhere in the Ravenclaw seating area and began chatting with a bunch of girls.

"Sai. It is your turn now." Asserted Professor McGonagall as she read down the list that she was currently holding. The same procedure happened for him and the hat was placed on his head. There was some giggling from the female population.

'I have never seen a mind like this before. It is like a blank piece of paper. Just Darkness is all that I see. Hm.' The hat began thinking for a minute or two and then it finally made its decision of where to place Sai.

"Slytherin!" Shouted the sorting hat. There was some clapping but many whispers as well.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke came to the front of the room. Their was a massive amount of giggling from the girls and even some drooling. (Except Sakura and Hermione.)

'You have a very intriguing mind. I see that once you were conceited to think that revenge was your way of life. Your past is tragic but you got through it in the end. Where to put you now. Hm……… this is a difficult decision……….'

"Slytherin!" Roared the hat. There was some clapping and more drooling after that.

"Last Transfer is Naruto Uzumaki." Avered McGonagall. Naruto gave a giant toothy grin and some guys was checking 'her' out.

'Your past is tragic as well, but that is what has made you strong. You never back down in any situation and you're confront your demons. I see that this a very easy choice..'

"Gryffindor!" Bellowed the hat once more. Naruto then sat down next to the trio. After the intros for the four were over they went on to the first years for the sorting.

'Damn I wanted to spend more time with Naruto….' Thought Sasuke. Then as the students were shushed Dumbledore began to make welcoming speech for the new students and the old.

"I welcome you back to Hogwarts. Please make the first years feel welcome. As you already know, we have some transfer students from Japan. Please make them feel welcome as they are far from their home. Now let the feast-" Dumbledore was suddenly interrupted by some smugly looking frump that was wearing waaay to much make up and in a very pink apparel that would make anybody barf.

"I am Professor Umbridge, I will be your new Defense against the dark arts teacher. Now this school is a safe environment in which students may learn. This year the Ministry of Magic will be managing the school and making sure that your knowledge of magic is in top shape. Thank you for listening to me." There were some barfing noises in the background right after Umbridge gave people a smile.

"Huh-hem. Now let the feast begin!" Declared Dumbledore as food began to appear out of nowhere. At the Gryffindor table:

'Aww man. There's no ramen. Ah well can't keep sulking about it.' Naruto then began stuffing himself. (THE HUMAN VACUUM)

"Wow, I never expected someone to eat more than Ron…" Muttered Hermione.

"Say George don't you think that, that blonde girl eats twice as much as Ron?" Asked Fred.

"No doubt about it." Stated George. Naruto heard this conversation and within seconds he blurted something out.

"I am not a girl!" Shouted Naruto who was furious about people pointing out that he looked very feminine.

"And you would've made a pretty girl." Replied Fred. Everyone was staring at him. Naruto face was even redder than before.

"What? Before he told us that he was a girl, a lot of the guys were checking him out." Stated Fred who was trying to stick up for himself. A lot of guys at the Gryffindor table mentally greed with him but decided to go against saying anything.

**You know I am keeping a list on how many people try to hit on you or think you're a girl, right?**'

'I hate you…..'

'**Aww….. I love you too kit.**'

DUMBLEDOREDUMBLEDOREDUMBLEDOREDUMBLEDOREDUMBLEDOREDU

After dinner was over everyone went back to the dormitories to get ready for classes tomorrow. The four shinobi went to Dumbledore's office to introduce themselves as the guards he had hired.

"Ah, I knew you would be coming over here to get more information on the mission. It really is simple. I just want you to guard Harry and his friends and try to get information from students (Subtly) about anything suspicious going. I fear that the dark lord is secretly plotting something as we speak."

"Not a problem." Responded Naruto.

"We'll make sure that you're students are safe at all times." Informed Sakura.

"That is good. You may go back to your dorms now if you wish."

"Hn." Replied Sasuke but on the inside Sasuke was sulking on why he didn't get to share dorms with Naruto. (Wanted to see Naruto Naked……. Now he is a perverted Bastard. But I still love him. Although Sai is the type of pervert that I suggest you stay away from. FAR away.)

'Kami-sama why do hate me so?' And Sasuke just kept repeating this until he went to bed later that night.

tbc


	6. Class Clown

Edited on 7/21/09

--

English- "English"

Japanese- "_Japanese"_

Thoughts- 'Thoughts'

Kyuubi- "**Kyuubi**"

Now let us start the chapter. WOOT!

--

NARUTO'S POV

Ring. Ring. Damnit. Make that that unpleasant noise stop. Wait just a sec……..OH SHIT!! I opened my eyes and quickly got out of bed and changed into the weird looking uniform all within a minute (Which is damn amazing I might add.). I am supposed to take this as a mission and I really am using this as an excuse to relax. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. It is nine o' clock. I am going to be late for that crazy old hag's class. Stupid Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I quickly ran out of the Griffyndor's Dormitory and ran down two moving stair cases. What felt like hours were probably mere seconds. Stupid me. Sakura is going to have my head. Yes! I'm running faster than ever before. I guess I will have use that as motivation from now on. Why does this school have to be so big though. It is going to take another minute or two before I even get to the classroom at my horrifically hasty pace. I ran and ran……and there it is! The door! It's just out of my reach. Only a few more feet and I'm there……………..

SASUKE'S POV

I have been in this hell hole for what a day and a half and I am already bored right of my mind. Maybe I can ask my kitsune to spar with me later. That'll be 'a lot of fun.' Kukukukukukuku. (Perverted Side showing up. lol)

'Sasuke settle down now. We don't want to lose our cool with you acting like a pervert. Who knows. Maybe in another five years you'll turn into Kakashi…….or worse the guy that made Kakashi-sensei a pervert. Now do we?' A voice inside Sasuke's mind thought.

'Yeah right. Like I'll turn into Kakashi or Jirayia.' Retorted Sasuke to the voice.

'That's probably what Kakashi said before he found that shitty book he calls a miracle.'

"Stupid voices…" Quietly muttered Sasuke.

"What did you say, Sasuke?" Questioned Hermione who was worried about the way he was acting now.

"Nothing." Sasuke stated quietly yet clearly. So where is my kitsune. Knowing him he is probably still asleep or splurging on his daily dosage of ramen….if there is any here.

"_Sasuke, have you seen Naruto by any chance?" _Ah so Sakura is now finally questioning where my deliciously delectable kitsune went. I am also wondering where he is as well. I can almost taste his skin……wait! Bad Sasuke! You shouldn't think like that with about a dozen or two girls in your class gawking at you. They might 'see' something that you wouldn't want them to see. BANG! Whoa! What was that? Naruto. I knew it. Know one in any world can make as much noise as much as he could.

"_I believe there's your answer Sakura." _I can now see that the trio are trying to contemplate on what we are saying in Japanese. You can try but it is pretty much useless unless we start speaking really slowly. Yeah I can imagine myself doing that.

NORMAL POV

"Safe!" Naruto exclaimed who was now at his destination after rather loudly banging the doors open. Sakura was walking up to him clearly angry but stopped when they heard their so called teacher enter the classroom from her office.

"Hello students. May you please take your seats now." Said Professor in a very sickly sweet voice that would make anybody barf. The author of this fic even barfed on her brand new vans shoes. Damn. Damn it all!! But anyway Naruto quickly took the empty seat by Sasuke who saved it for him even though they were in different groups. Sasuke was dancing in his head for his little kitsune was within a meter of him.

"Please put your wands back. We are not going to use them. This is all you will need for the rest of the year." Declared Umbridge who still had that ugly smile on her face as the books were handing themselves out. It wouldn't been so bad if her teeth weren't a nasty yellow.

"Then how are we going to learn on how to defend ourselves?" Asked as very furious Harry.

"Defend yourselves from what Potter? Now students there have been talk that the dark lord is back. I can surely tell you that this statement is not true at all." Pronounced Umbridge.

"Oh, then what killed Cedric?" Questioned Harry. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were utterly confused by this. Some hid it better than others, some didn't

"Students Cedric's death was unfortunate, and we will never forget him. But let me tell you that his death was a complete accident." Reassured Umbridge.

"You know that's a lie and you still stick to it!" Announced Harry who was filled with rage and anguish.

"Mr. Potter I will not have such language and nonsense in my classroom. See me after class!" Ordered Umbridge.

"Ms. Umbridge are you going to punish somebody because they were speaking their minds? Think about that. What will it do to your reputation." Stated Sasuke. Some of the girls gently giggled. Umbridge was outraged.

"Fine! But I still want to see Mr. Potter after class." Declared Umbridge who was now as red as a tomato.

"Let us start class now open the book to page 398." Many students grumbled. But not Naruto. Naruto was trying to set his stupid son of a textbook on fire with a lighter that seemed to appear as if from magic. (You knew that I couldn't resist that.)

"Come on. Light up damn you……" Sasuke could only sigh and lightly chuckle at his kitsune's childish antics.

"What are you doing Ms. Uzumaki?!" Yelled Umbridge. Everyone turned to Naruto.

"Trying to set the damn thing on fire, and for your information I am a guy you damn moron!!" Umbridge gasped. Many of the student started laughing at Naruto's last comment.

"SEE ME AFTER CLASS" Shrieked a now very purple Umbridge. (Probably from yelling too much today.)

"Okay, but that's if I feel like it." Informed Naruto who now had most of the class cracking up. Even Harry and Sasuke were chuckling.

"Uzumaki!! Stay in my office until class is over, NOW!!" Screeched Umbridge.

"Geez fine, don't have your big drawers in a bunch. I'm going. I'm going." Said Naruto who was now climbing the stairs to her office.

'**We have been here for what a day and you're already in trouble. I feel sorry for you kit. Wait until Sakura gets her hands on you.'**

'Yeah I think I am going to skip on that'

'**Sure if you are able to. I mean that girl can be quite fast when she is very ANGRY.'**

"Shit……." Muttered Naruto who now was sitting in one of the pink frilly chairs that was in the very pink office.

AUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTE

Hope that you guys liked it. Sorry for taking so long to update. I was kind of busy with school and what not. Hope to update soon.


	7. Blood

Edited on 7/21/09

--

Hey people sorry I didn't update for a while. My brother killed his computer with all that downloading and decided to use mine. You can guess what happened after that. But not to worry I now have a newer, shinier, slightly eviler one. And this time I am putting passwords all over it like crazy! Stupid brother…………….

I sadly do not own Naruto. If I would there would be yaoi and dancing bunnies everywhere, and Naruto would either be a girl or look really girly. Ahhhhh………that would be the life. Now on with the chapter!!

Talking- "Talking"

Japanese- "_Japanese"_

Thinking- 'Thinking'

Kyuubi- '**Kyuubi**'

--

'This room is starting to scare the shit out of me…….' Thought Naruto as he was currently waiting for the Sheman (I like to say that instead of hermaphrodite. Lol) to tell him what his punishment was for 'disrupting the class.'

'**You know kit, if you didn't do that type of crap we wouldn't even be in this rather……..pinkish office.**'

'But I don't wanna read! It makes my head hurt. Besides what are books going to help us with. The only thing I can think of how textbooks are useful is if you use them to hurt people with.'(That's what I use my dictionary for………. smashing my brother's head with it. Lol)

'**Only you think like that, kit.**'

'Which is why I am the most unpredictable ninja!'

'**Yeah the most unpredictable and stupid….**' Muttered Kyuubi.

'What did you say you giant puff ball?!'

'**Nothing, but there is something important I need to discuss with you. It has to do with-**' The door to the office opened and in walked in Ms. Umbridge and Harry who looked quite aggravated.

"Ah… MR. Uzumaki and Mr. Potter please take a seat." Ordered Umbridge with a crooked smile.

"But I am already sitting." Responded Naruto as Harry took a seat in another one of the pink over-decorated chairs right next to Naruto. Umbridge's patience was running short but she still had that smug looking grin plastered on her very wrinkly face.

"Huh-hem. Well I would like you two to write lines. I want you two to write 'I will not disrupt the classroom.'" Stated Ms. Umbridge as she handed them each a quill.

Where is the ink?" Questioned Harry whom now just trying to get this over with.

You don't need any for these." Said Umbridge.

How many times?" Asked Harry who looked up at Umbridge whom had some sort of smirk on her face with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"As many times as it takes to get the message through." Answered Umbridge as she took her seat behind the frilly looking desk.

"Well this is a complete waste of time." Muttered Naruto to Harry. Harry gave a small smile in response.

"No talking!" Ordered Ms. Umbridge. A minute passed and Harry began writing the first word when suddenly he felt pain coursing through his left hand and arm. It began bleeding roughly. Harry started to hold back his screaming but he was in absolute agony.

"This is barbaric!" Shouted Harry who now had stopped writing with the dreaded pen.

"Uzumaki would please start as well." Verbalized Umbridge still with the smirk on her face.

"I can't read or write in English, only speak it." Stated Naruto whom was not fazed by this sort of measly little punishment. But was more concerned for Harry's well being, for it appeared that he wasn't faring too well.

"It doesn't matter. Just write it down in any language you prefer." Ordered Umbridge who's waiting for Naruto to write something down so she could dismiss the two. Naruto had a smirk on his face. It was hardly noticeable unless you were staring directly at him. Naruto began writing in kanji form right after Umbridge was done babbling with whatever she was lecturing about. Naruto wrote and filled the entire page with writing. Blood began spilling and decorated the table. Soo it began dripping down the edges of the table. Umbridge and Harry looked at him in horror because he just continued writing until both sides were filled to the brim with writing. (Shocking to imagine Naruto writing, right?) Finally he stopped.

"That's enough right?" Asked Naruto who just gave her an innocent type of look.

"Y-yes. It is enough. You two may be excused." Stuttered Umbridge who just kept looking at the puddle of crimson. When they were closed the door to the office Harry began to speak.

"Why would you do that? Didn't it hurt at all?" Inquired Harry.

"Nah. I have been through things a lot worse and besides I am a fast healer. See." Said Naruto as he showed Harry his right hand. And indeed he was a fast healer for his hand was uninjured except for the small stains of blood on it.

"How?" Asked Harry. But when he turned towards Naruto again he was out of his sight.

'There is something that he is hiding…… I am going to find out.' And at that he left to his friends.

--

There! I hope that you guys like it! Also as a note this is only part one of this chapter so the next one should be in a few days.


	8. A Relationship?

Edited on 7/21/09

--

Hey wuz up peoples?! Sorry for the delay of updating for this fic. I have been busy with the real world of homework and evil teachers that give you detention if you go to their half of the classroom for a stupid tissue box!! ARRG!! I swear my social studies teacher is like a reincarnated Hitler or something!! All he need is that weird looking mustache and he would fit the profile!! Now that I have let all my angst out on you guys it is time to start the new and slightly crappy chapter. Hope you peoples like it! (I am warning you it's crappy. I will have to revise it sometime in the next two, three days.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there would be yaoi, hanyous, and evil flying doughnuts everywhere you look. Yeah that'll be the day. Unless Masashi Kishimoto is willing to give me his life's work………. Please?!(Most likely not though)

--

Talking- "Talking"

Japanese- "_Japanese"_

Thinking- 'Thinking'

Kyuubi- '**Kyuubi**'

--

Naruto was wondering around the halls now. That evil, whore kept him for too long and it appeared to be that everyone else were already in their dormitories fast asleep, or doing whatever they were doing at the moment. (And no, it is probably not what you guys are thinking, you pervs. Although I have to say that I was thinking about a certain something when I wrote this sentence.) The worst part about all of this was that he was lost. And worse, was that Naruto was one of the people who had a horrible sense of direction like Kakashi-sensei had a sense of timing. (That bad.)

'Should've just followed Harry when I had the chance a while ago.' Thought Naruto as he curiously wandered the castle. He was lost. That Naruto would admit. Then he felt something familiar nearby. (Again to you pervs...) Wait….. I know that chakra from anywhere………

"_Urasontakachi._" Said a voice from behind the blonde. Said blonde turned around and looked up (Damn genetics.) to see Sasuke staring down at him.

"_Hey teme! What are you doing here?!_" Quietly exclaimed Naruto as he jumped back a foot or two and pointed his left index finger at the raven haired teen.

"_Obviously waiting for you, dobe._" Stated Sasuke with a roll of his obsidian eyes.

"_How many times have I told you to stop calling me dobe, teme?!_" Angrily questioned Naruto.

"_I will stop calling you dobe, if you stop calling me teme, dobe._" Sasuke simply replied.

"_That is so not going to happen._" Responded Naruto. Sasuke simply shrugged.

"_Then I guess I will continue calling you dobe, dobe._" Stated Sasuke as he continued walking down the hall. He stopped and turned around to look back at the blonde.

"_You coming dobe?_" Asked Sasuke.

"_I thought I told you to stop calling me that for the millionth time!_" Exclaimed Naruto as he ran down the deserted halls to catch up with the raven-haired male. They talked, well mostly Naruto talked and Sasuke just 'hned' but still they had a conversation if you go into the technical terms of it. Naruto had no idea where Sasuke was leading him but he just continued to follow him like a dog and its master.

"_Dobe we are here._" Informed Sasuke as he stopped right in front of a door with a fat lady portrait hanging from it.

"_Huh? Where are we?" _Inquired the shorter of the two teens.

"_Your really are a dobe. It's the entrance to your dormitory._" Replied Sasuke whom was giving Naruto an annoyed look at this point in time. But alas he just sighed. A dobe was a dobe; and apparently he had fallen hard for the biggest one of them all. (But we know you love him Sasuke. lol)

"Well thanks teme. See ya in the morning!" Chirped Naruto as he said the password. (Forgot the password for it, for the fat lady to open the door, and I am not going to write something random for the password like cheese, or ramen, or evil flying doughnuts trying to take over the world.) Right before he was able to enter he was suddenly pulled back by Sasuke and their lips made contact. Naruto didn't know what to do. This was so confusing. A part of him told him to try and pull away, but another part told him to deepen it.

Sasuke wanted more, no he needed more. This was heaven. He tried to pry the smaller males lips apart but they wouldn't budge. He gently nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip begging for entrance, and Naruto gasped as he parted his lips slightly. This was his chance. He delved his wet muscle into the hot cavern that was known as Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't respond at all. This was frustrating; he looked into those deep oceans of blue, they showed a tint of fear in them. Sasuke pulled away, and looked into those two blue orbs filled with so many emotions running through them.

"_Naruto..._" Whispered Sasuke to Naruto.

"_Sasuke, I am confused_." Responded Naruto.

"_I'm a little too. But if you want me to stop this I will do so then._?" Articulated the raven haired teen.

"_I don't want you to stop, its just...I'm scared._" Said Naruto as he continued to look into those charcoal eyes now filled with more emotion than he had ever seen them before.

"_Then we could go a little slower." _Replied Sasuke.

"_I would like that._" Answered Naruto, a genuine, delicate smile on his face. There was a moment of silence.

"_So what does this make us, teme?" _Questioned Naruto as he pouted those pink, slightly abused lips.

"_This makes you MY dobe. If anyone touches you I will castrate them and dispose of their remains in the lake._" Informed Sasuke; a smirk like smile on his face.

"_This relationship started, what? A few minutes ago? And you are already this possessive. I would hate to imagine what you are like in another week or two._" Stated Naruto as he waved his arms around to emphasize his point.

"_You have no idea on how possessive I am, Na-ru-to._" Whispered Sasuke into Naruto ear. Naruto's breath hitched. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into now.

--

I didn't do a good job on this chapter. I am positive that it isn't good. I only spent maybe two, no more than three hours on it. And it is short too. But not to worry! The next chapter will be A LOT longer than this thing I call a chapter. And Kishimoto that suggestion at the beginning of this chapter is still up for grabs... (Pwease)


	9. Awkward Situation

Edited on 7/21/09

--

Hi peoples...again!! I hoped that you guys liked the story so far and will continue to read it. If you don't, don't really care cuz I will still love this story cuz it's my baby. (Well Technically second, but you understand. lol) This story will start going along better cuz the plot is being used more now since it's getting to the middle of the story. But this chapter is just for Sasuke's and Naru-chan's relationship. Yay yaoi!! I am still thinking about somethin... I guess I will tell you peoples what I am contemplating for the story at the end of this chappie. Until then I guess...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO WHATSOEVER!! If I did then I would be sop rich that I would be able to buy all the books to my hearts content. Sigh... (And don't forget about all the irresistible manga!! I don't know what I would do without their Japanese goodness. Most likely die would be my case. lol)

Talking: "Talking"

Japanese: _"Japanese"_

Thinking: 'Thinking'

Kyuubi: **'Kyuubi'**

Now let us on with the story peoples!! Rotfl...

--

It had been over a week since THAT incident between the two and everything had gone back to normal except for the occasional groping or two from Sasuke. Seriously to Naruto, it feels like he didn't even know Sasuke anymore if you were comparing him now to whom he was only a month ago. Maybe he had been hanging around with Kakashi-sensei too much before they came on this mission...no. His teacher, Jirayia is the pervert of all perverts and it had no affect on him. (That's because you are Naive Naru-chan.)

Sasuke had just turned around the corner and he saw HIS kitsune contemplating about something intently. It was so Kawaii(1) when Naruto was thinking about something, especially when he would that face of his. It was irresistable that he would admit. But he wouldn't dare tell anybody that he had a hard time controlling himself at times. That was what his little Kitsune did to him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, is that you over there?" Asked the blonde haired tenshi.(2) Sasuke cursed for being caught gazing at his blonde. No he would never call this stalking. If he did then he would like one of his fangirls. (Sasu-chan is in denial folks cuz I think that we all agree that he is starting to sound stalkerish. Well technically that's my fault but still.)

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply. But if you were close enough you could see that he had a tint of red to his cheeks.

"Knew it was ya teme! So what did ya want?" Happily asked Naruto.

'You' Was Sasuke's only thought but he didn't want to scare Naruto away after agreeing on taking things slow. But taking things this slow was driving him to the brink of insanity. But he had to do it. After all it was for his little uke.(3)

_"Just wanted a spar Dobe."_ Was Sasuke's only reply. Naruto grinned.

_"If that's what you wanted then why didn't ya say so teme. C'mon!!" _Naruto shouted with glee. Sasuke sighed. Naruto was too damn cute for his own good at times. Curious gazes were centered around the two wondering what they were talking about in their foreign language. That, and one Uchiha Sasuke, but that was mostly the fangirls. All the while Sasuke was thinking about Naruto and his ass,(Pervy Sasuke. lol) Naruto was dragging him along to some sort of deserted location. A few minutes later they made it to somewhere in the forest. There was a beautiful lake and plants that surrounded the place, which made the landscape all the more beautiful. When they stopped Sasuke was snapped out of his dream like trance.

'When did we get here?' Thought the raven haired teen as he still held onto the smaller teen's hand.

_"So ready to get your ass beaten Teme?" _Enthusiastically exclaimed the sixteen year old blond.

_"Hn. Let's see you try dobe. Same rules as usual." _Impassively inquired the raven-haired teen, but if you looked into his obsidian eyes you could see that they were glowing with excitement.

_"Yeah, yeah teme. Only taijutsu. You don't have to remind me everytime." _Informed the Kyuubi-vessel. Sasuke smirked.

_"I knew a dobe like you would've forgotten what had happen. Remember when we were sparring one time and you did a ninjutsu when we were only allowed to do taijutsu. Even then, I still managed to beat you dobe."_ Articulated Sasuke; steam was coming out of Naruto's ears.

_"Hey we all agreed on about not talking about it again!! I already apologized to Kakashi-sensei about it and even offered to buy him a new wig until his hair would grow back didn't I?! Besides that was like a year ago Sasuke-teme!! Teme?..." _While Naruto was ranting he failed to noticed that Sasuke was already preparing to attack his little Kitsune. (No, noit what you guys are thinking you pervs.)

LATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATER

A few hours later they were still going at it. (God how come everything I am writing today sounds perverted...) They both were on the edge of exaustion and sweat was dripping down on their faces while they continued their strenous exercise on top of the crystal blue lake. (Is it just me or does that last sentence sound kind of perverted as well? lol, me is a lazy, perverted fangirl. Deal with it.) Right when Naruto was about to do another round-house kick at the other teen he somehow lost balance and fell over...on top of Sasuke.

_"Dobe watch where your going next time...Dobe?"_ Asked Sasuke as his face quickly lit up like a Christmas tree. Naruto was faring much better. His face was already as red as a tomato. There they were... Sasuke lying on top of the lake...and Naruto on his crotch. What's even more humiliating was that Sasuke was getting hard. Yup this situation couldn't get anymore awkward right now...

--

-A Little Corner For People Whom Cannot Understand Simple Japanese Words-

(1)- It means cute.

(2)- In less words as possible... it means 'Angel'

(3)- The uke is the person who bottoms during sex, if ya wanna put it bluntly. This is a definition for those who have no idea what it mean even if they're reading yaoi.

There I am done with another chapter. I know you guys probably hate me with stopping it right there but deal with it peoples. Today is my birthday so yay me right now!! Woot I am now fourteen!! Yaoi will rule the world. Mwahahahahahahaha. (Gotta control my evil, maniacal laughter more. lol) Well okay remember in the beginning when I said that I was contemplating something well let me tell you about it now. I am thinking about changing the rating for this story from 'T' to 'M' because I was thinking about putting a lemon somewhere in here for you guys. I don't know completely yet so that's what you guys are for peoples!! Tell me if you want a lemon or not... it's your decision peoples. Although I highly recommend it cuz lemons are good for the soul...lol!! Ciao for now and don't forget to tell me what you guys want...


	10. What's tomorrow?

Edited on 7/21/09

--

Hi peoples. I got quite a few private messages telling me to update or else. And I really don't want to find out what the or else means. So here is the new chapter in all of its short glory. Don't really feel talkative today. Sick.....again. So here is the new chapter.

Disclaimer: Do you actually think that a person like me would ever own something as a big as Naruto. If you did then you are sadly mistaken. lol

Japanese- "_Japanese"_

Kyuubi- "**Kyuubi**"

English- "English"

Thoughts- 'Thoughts'

--

Things were quiet. Not one word spoken between the two. Just staring in pure shock and embarrassment. All Naruto could do was stare at the raven while trying to hide one of the biggest blushes ever to exist, while Sasuke had a mixture of feelings. (Mostly Lust.)

"_Ohayo Sasuke, Naruto!!!!! How are you...guys.....!_" Said Sakura but she stopped in her tracks as she saw the suggestive position the two were in.

"......"

"........"

"_Sakura-san didn't you hear me? I thought I told you to slow down._" Articulated a short raven-haired man. Also known as Sai. Sai stopped and examined the image in front of him and Sakura and gave a maniacal smile. (You know one of his really, really, creepy smiles. lol)

"_So Dickless and Chicken-butt have finally decided to 'do' it. Though I must say that you guys sure took your time about it._" Informed Sai, a smile still plastered on his face. Naruto and Sasuke's face became redder, if that is possible.

'Three, two, one....' Thought Sai and as if on cue Naruto jumped up and threw all the kunais and shuriken that he possessed at the emotionless bastard. (Not Sasuke. lol)

"_Let's see if you still have that creepy smile on your face when I am through with you._" Screamed Naruto as he charged at the very pale male. While the two were busy, Sakura found it a good time to talk to Sasuke about something.

"_Sasuke I have been meaning to ask you something. Do you love Naruto?_" Questioned the pink-haired shinobi.

"_More than you know, more than you know Sakura._" Replied the usually impassive Uchiha as he gazed at his little Kitsune. Although something had been bothering him. Something that seemed to have slipped his mind.

"_Sakura what is tomorrow's date?_" Asked Sasuke.

"_October 10th. Why do you ask?_" Inquired Sakura. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"_What is tomorrow?_" Sakura asked again. This time in a threateningly voice.

"_I forgot...._" Mumbled Sasuke.

"_Forgot what?_" Questioned Sakura for the millionth time it seemed.

"_His birthday. And I haven't even told him what is going to happen._" Sasuke muttered, but loud enough for Sakura to hear him.

"_What's going to happen Sasuke?_" Sakura asked.

"_He is...._" Started the raven-haired Uchiha.

--

"Harry! Have you seen Naruto? He promised to help me with my project today in the library?" Asked Luna as she caught up to the brunette.

"Sorry Luna. I have no clue where he would be." Informed Harry rather boredly.

"Oh okay. Well see ya around Harry." Exclaimed the pale haired blonde as she skipped on her merry way humming to some tune.

'She is one weird girl. But she has a point I haven't seen any of the transfer students since classes ended, and that was over four hours ago.' Thought Harry.

"Harry! We've been looking around for you." Harry turned around and saw that his two best friends were trying to catch up to him.

"Hey Ron, Hermione. What's wrong?" Harry inquired. This is something of importance, otherwise why would they look for him just to tell him something.

"Have you heard?" They asked in unison.

"Heard what?" Harry questioned to his two friends.

"That Dumbledore hired guards to protect you from He Whom Must Not Be Named. We heard the professors talking about it." Articulated Hermione. Ron just nodded his head in agreement.

"That would mean...." Harry pondered continued his sentence.

"That would mean that this whole time we have been followed and we didn't even know about it." Exclaimed Hermione.

"You think that they're following us right now?" Questioned Ron in fear.

"Maybe." Harry answered.

'I think I have a very good hunch as to whom they are, but I will have to double check just to make sure.' Thought Harry.

"Something on your mind Harry?" Asked Ron.

"No, but I have to check something." Responded Harry.

--

"Tomorrow we leave." Said a mysterious voice. The others only simply nodded their heads, ready for the attack.

--

There I am done. I hope that you guys like my very short chapter and I do promise to you peoples that I will update in the very near future. Also I might have left it at a cliff hanger, and I won't tell you guys what happens so you people will just have to wait until the next chapter comes out to find out. I know I am a cruel person. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Okay now I am done with the evil laughter. See you peoples soon. Keep reading. It will get a lot more interesting. I promise!!! Ciao.

A few hours later they were still going at it. (God how come everything I am writing today sounds perverted...) They both were on the edge of exaustion and sweat was dripping down on their faces while they continued their strenous exercise on top of the crystal blue lake. (Is it just me or does that last sentence sound kind of perverted as well? lol, me is a lazy, perverted fangirl. Deal with it.) Right when Naruto was about to do another round-house kick at the other teen he somehow lost balance and fell over...on top of Sasuke.

"Dobe watch where your going next time...Dobe?" Asked Sasuke as his face quickly lit up like a Christmas tree. Naruto was faring much better. His face was already as red as a tomato. There they were... Sasuke lying on top of the lake...and Naruto on his crotch. Yup this situation couldn't get anymore awkward right now...


	11. What The Hell!

Edited on 7/21/09

--

Hi my readers. It has been about a week since I last updated this story. If your gonna get mad at me for that then I won't update at all. lol. No actually I will continue to update at MY pace no matter what you peoples say. So we have finally made it to the double-digit number chapters, huh? Wow it felt just like yesterday when I first started writing this story. But anyways let's just start the chapter. WOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own something as big as Naruto. Sad isn't it.....

Talking: "Talking"

Japanese: "_Japanese"_

Thinking: 'Thinking'

Kyuubi: **'Kyuubi'**

--

_A flashback......_

_"That Dumbledore hired guards to protect you from He Whom Must Not Be Named." Articulated Hermione. Ron just nodded his head in agreement._

_"That would mean...." Harry pondered continued his sentence._

_"That would mean that this whole time we have been followed and we didn't even know about it." Exclaimed Hermione._

_"You think that they're following us right now?" Questioned Ron in fear._

_"Maybe." Harry answered._

_'I think I have a very good hunch as to whom they are, but I will have to double check just to make sure.' Thought Harry._

_"Something on your mind Harry?" Asked Ron._

_"No, but I have to check something." Responded Harry._

_--_

_"Tomorrow we leave." Said a mysterious voice. The others only simply nodded their heads, readying for what was to come._

--

**SASUKE'S POV**

Crap! There's only three hours left until it's Naruto's birthday. Nothing good can come out of it at this point. I can only imagine what Sakura's going to do if she found out that I still haven't even told the dobe yet!?

_Flashback_........

_"Wait? What do you mean that's gonna happen to Naruto?" Sakura asked intently. _

_"It means what it means. Naruto is going to merge with Kyuubi." Sasuke retorted._

_"So you're telling me that you knew this whole time what was going to happen and you forgot?!" Questioned the pink-haired shinobi's, raising her voice to the point of screeching. She picked up the Uchiha by the scruff of the neck and glared right into his obsidian orbs. _

_"Listen and listen well SAS-SU-KE. If anything were to happen to Naruto let me tell you that once I'm through with you, you would wish you were dead. Got it, Duck-butt?" The raven-haired teen gulped and nodded his head yes eagerly._

_End flashback._

Yup. Sakura is totally going to kill me. My little kitsune is probably fast asleep by now. I wonder what he sleeps in? Wait. This is not the time to be thinking like that. Hmm...... Guess it is time I should start putting my shinobi skills back to use. (Sasuke's starting to freak me out. lol)

--

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto was in the Gryiffindor common room contemplating random things.

'I wonder if they'll have ramen tomorrow for my birthday?' Were the along the line of thoughts running through the blonde-haired shinobi's mind.

**'Doubt it kit.' **

'Kyuubi!! Where have ya been all this time? I was starting to think that ya died.'

**'Still not using your brain as usual, I see kit. If I died then that would mean that you were dead as well genius.'**

'Bastard.....'

**'That doesn't work kit. I can hear every thought, which isn't a lot I might add.'**

'Is there something you want you over sized plushie?'

**'Don't call me that! I thought I taught you to treat your elders with respect.'**

'You don't count.'

**'Arrg.......... But I do have something of importance to tell you kit.'**

'Well spill it already.'

**'..........'**

'What? Are you going to tell me or what ya ol' fart?'

**'.......You know what? I think I'll wait and tell you when it happens.'**

'That's not fair! C'mon tell me........ I know you want to.......'

**'Just ask that Uchiha. He'll know, trust me. Anyway gotta go, kit. Gotta finish something........'**

'Wait?! What are you doing to my body?!?! Tell me damnit!! Hello? I know you're in there....'

"Naruto you know talking to oneself is quite unusual." Naruto turned around to see three faces staring at him curiously. The blonde-haired shinobi gave a cheeky grinned at the three.

"Sorry. Guess old habits die hard." Stated Naruto as a matter of factly.

"Uh.......Naruto we came here to actually ask you a few questions." Said Harry eyeing the blonde-haired kitsune suspiciously.

"Kay......I guess. Shoot." Replied the kyuubi vessel, and the three sat down in the brown sofa in front of him.

"Are you really from Japan?" Questioned the brunette known as Hermione.

"Uh yeah. Is that all you guys wanted to know?" Inquired Naruto.

"Why are you here? What happened to the school in Japan?" This time it was Ron who asked.

'Crap! Should have listened more to teme in the beginning of the mission.'

"Is there a reason you want to know?" Inquired a smooth, silky voice near the window. The four people in the room turned towards the window. The figure came out of the shadows, and it clearly was the Uchiha.

_"Teme? What are you doing here_?_" _Asked Naruto.

"Sasuke, Uchiha? What are you doing here? This is Griffindor's territory. You shouldn't be here." Informed Harry, his sharp green eyes narrowing at the Slytherin figure. (He hates Slytherins.)

"Uh.....sorry guys. I needed to talk to him in private so I invited him here considering that Malfoy guy and his goons were following us, you won't tell on me will you?" Pleaded the kitsune. His sky blue eyes the size of saucers, and tears forming in the edges of them. His plump, pink lips pouting. The trio couldn't resist 'The Look'. ( I couldn't lol)

"Fine. But he leaves directly afterwards." Declared Harry and the trio left for the two to talk.

_"So watcha want teme?"_ Asked Naruto as he turned his entire attention to his best friend, now boyfriend.

_"There's actually something I need to tell you dobe, and it's important." _Said one of the last of the Uchihas.

_"There's something important I need to talk to you as well. Kyuubi said you knew what was she was doing. So c'mon spill! I need to know like now before I burst!" _Exclaimed the blonde.

'Only five minutes left until October 10th.' Thought Sasuke.

_"WellyouaregoingtomergewithKyuubi!" _Exclaimed the raven-haired teen, but Naruto couldn't comprehend what he had just said.

_"Sorry teme but you are going to have to speak a little slower. I didn't hear a word of what you just said."_ Stated Naruto as got closer to Sasuke. Now they were within a foot of touching each other.

_"............" _Was Sasuke's only response to Naruto.

_"C'mon Sa-su-ke. I'll give you a kiss if ya tell me."_ Whispered Naruto into the usually stoic teen's left ear. Sweat drops were dripping down Sasuke's face now. He was thinking of 'certain' thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking at a moment like this. (Ooh.... I like that song by Kelly Clarkson. lol)

_"Fine dobe. You and Kyuubi are going to become one." _Sasuke then smacked his lips against his little kitsune's. Naruto was stunned to say the least. He didn't move at all, even when Sasuke was done ravishing him.

'This can't be good.' The Uchiha thought.

'Okay in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.'

_"WHAT THE HELL TEME?!?! YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS UNTIL A MINUTE BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!" _Screamed Naruto on the top of his lungs. Everyone in the castle would've heard except that the Uchiha had thought beforehand and placed a genjutsu to block all the noise the two would make. Welll mostly Naruto would make.

_"Naruto, what's the worst that could happen?"_ Asked the raven-haired teen. And with that said it was officially October 10th. Also known as Naruto's birthday. A red like glow began to surround the Kyuubi-vessel. Sasuke had to close his obsidian orbs at the intensity of the brightness. Within seconds the red light that was wrapping around Naruto was gone.

_"What the hell happened to me!?!" _Whined Naruto. His voice slightly more feminine, but still had a deep undertone under it all. Sasuke finally opened his eyes to gaze at what was Naruto. His mouth opened in a very Un-Uchiha-like way, eyes slightly larger, and one word running through his mind; Kawaii.

--

There I am done with another chapter of the story. I thought that this chapter would be shorter but hey I'm not complaining. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha. I feel so evil for leaving at where this story is at. Or is it emo? Or both? Ah well. I will update in the following week so don't worry peoples. Until then!


	12. Fertility

Edited on 7/21/09

--

Yay another chapter! For no apparent reason I feel like updating this story again even when my other stories are just waiting to be updated. But I will tell you this will be the last time I update this story..........this week that is. lol. Scared you peoples for a minute didn't I? Well just so you know that there will most likely be quite a few errors in this chapter because while I am typing this, I am also watching a Zombie movie marathon. God I love those zombies......RUN IDIOT RUN!!!!!!! lol

Disclaimer: The day that I do own Naruto is the day that Zombies will rule the earth. And with the way we're going with all the toxic crap in the ecosystem, I'd say very soon. So remember; aim for the head.

Talking: "Talking"

Thinking: 'Thinking'

Japanese: _"Japanese"_

Kyuubi: **'Kyuubi'**

--

Yay!!!! Another stupid son of a flashback...................

_"WHAT THE HELL TEME?!?! YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS UNTIL A MINUTE BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!" Screamed Naruto on the top of his lungs. Everyone in the castle would've heard except that the Uchiha had thought beforehand and placed a genjutsu to block all the noise the two would make. Welll mostly Naruto would make._

_"Naruto, what's the worst that could happen?" Asked the raven-haired teen. And with that said it was officially October 10th. Also known as Naruto's birthday. A red like glow began to surround the Kyuubi-vessel. Sasuke had to close his obsidian orbs at the intensity of the brightness. Within seconds the red light that was wrapping around Naruto was gone._

_"What the hell happened to me!?!" Whined Naruto. His voice slightly more feminine, but still had a deep undertone under it all. Sasuke finally opened his eyes to gaze at what was Naruto. His mouth opened, eyes slightly larger, and one word running through his mind; Kawaii._

--

_"What the hell happened to me!?!"_ Whined Naruto. His voice slightly more feminine, but still had a deep undertone under it all. Sasuke finally opened his eyes to gaze at what was Naruto. His mouth opened, eyes slightly larger, and one word running through his mind; Kawaii.

_"Teme, are you just going to gawk at me or what?" _Snarled Naruto venomously. Sasuke took a step back. Obviously not only Naruto's appearance has changed. Great now not only would he have to deal with the dobe's stupidity but hormonal problems as well.

_"Just look at me. I'm a freak!" _Whined Naruto. What Naruto said was an overstatement though. Although his appearance has changed, it was nothing serious. I mean except for the nine blonde fluffy tails wriggling and going in whichever direction. Two blonde fox ears replaced his old ones, and they layed on top of his now shoulder-length hair that had some red-highlights in it. His eyes a lighter shade of blue, but still sky blue nonetheless and the size of them are slightly larger as well. Naruto began sobbing; drops of salty water flowing down his face like a waterfall. A seme should always sooth his uke if needed. (Feel like being a pervert today. lol)

_"You're not a freak." _Cooed the Uchiha as he hugged the very vulnerable, very kawaii kitsune. (Un-Uchiha-like again. Damnnit! Need to stay in character.)

_"Really?" _Asked Naruto, as he tried to calm himself down.

_"Yeah. I think you're perfect Naru-chan." _Replied the raven-haired teen. (Aww.....how cute. lol)

_"Thanks Sasuke!!!!!" _Exlmaimed Naruto on the top of his lungs as he tackled the raven.

'Bipolar much?' Thought Sasuke.

--

It was now somewhere around three in the morning and the pair could be found on the roof of the castle cuddling while looking up at the stars in the sky. Sasuke had fallen asleep; an arm wrapped around the blonde posessively. This was a perfect time for the blonde to get more details from a certain demon that's inside him. There is was in some part of his mind looking for a certain fox demon.

'Yo Kyuubi, WAKE UP! I know you're in there.'

**'Don't disturb me. I AM trying to get some beauty sleep here.' **A woman with fiery red hair and deep scarlet eyes appeared as if out of nowhere. Her nine crimson tails moving back and forth smoothly. Her two red ears perched on top of her head. She was dressed in some type of robe ornemented with many designs. But her face gave away how tired she was.

'Yeah, and it's not working. Now I demand you tell me what's going on NOW! How come I merged with you? Why did it happened on my birthday of all days? Why-'

**'Kit one questopn at a time. And as for the merging thing, what done is done. It's out of my hands.'**

'What do you mean it's out of you hands?!? You mean I'm stuck like this forever. The villagers don't exactly like me now, what do you think will happen when I come home looking like this?! And I still have a mission to do!'

**'Didn't I say one question at a time kit. Kami-sama sometimes your so dense. But If you just shut your big yap I will gladly tell you the details. Got it?'**

'...............'

**' Good. Now as for the merging. I have nothing to do with it whatsoever. It happens to every Jinchuuriki(1)** **when they reach the age of sixteen. Different things happen to different Bijuu(2).'**

'Wait what about Gaara?'

**'I thought I told you to stop interrupting me. As for Gaara, remember he doesn't have Shukaku anymore. At least not since you saved him from Akatsuki.'**

'Oh yeah.'

**'Some of your new attributes would be your heightened senses, better chakra control which you need very much, my gorgeous tails, you won't be able to use your chakra for the next three days or so since most of it went into the merging process. Oh, and some female parts.'**

'Oh that's not so bad except maybe not being able to use chakra for a whi-.........WAIT WHAT FEMALE PARTS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!? IF I GET BOOBS AS BIG AS BAA-CHAN I THINK I'M GONNA HURL!!!!!!! OH MY GOD-'

**'Again with the interrupting kit. Seriously I need to get you a muzzle. No why the hell would you get huge breasts? I AM A FOX DEMON! So you're gonna get fox-like attributes.' **Naruto sighed in relief at the information.

**'But you'll be fertile.'**

'.......................'

**'What's wrong kit? Are you astonished, frightened, perplexed, what?'**

'No. Just confused.'

**'About what? I don't think that I can be anymore blunt about it.'**

'I am just confused because I have no idea what any of those words mean.' Kyuubi sweat dropped. God was this blonde a stereotypical blonde or what?

**'Hmm how should I say this........YOU CAN GET PREGNANT!!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!' **Yelled the fiery red woman, saying the last part slowly so the baka could understand.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screeched Naruto on the top of his lungs.

--

(1) A Jinchuuriki is a person whom holds one of the nine tailed beasts. (Examples would be Naruto and Gaara.)

(2) Bijuu are the tailed demons themselves.

--

There another chapter done and within a day I might add. Excuse all the typos. I know that there might be a lot, but I am so into this Zombie movie right now. Yay a zombie ate the lady's brain. God, I love gore. See ya peoples next time I guess. Gotta finish the goddamn movie. It's so addicting.


	13. Happy Birthday

Edited on 7/21/09

--

_Hi me's wonderful readers. I have been updating like mad in the last 36 hours. I think I am just trying to make up for lost time. Sorr that it has almost been two weeks since I last updated this story, but I have been pretty busy and stuff. lol. I know you might be mad at me for not updating but don't be at me's wonderful story. I really don't want to beat around the bush, so here is my new, shiny, okay maybe not shiny, chapter. Hope you will enjoy it peoples._

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you?!? I do not own Naruto or any paraphernelia in that genre. If I did I could drown myself in yaoi. Ya.....yaoi.

Talking: "Talking"

Thinking: 'Thinking'

Japanese: _"Japanese"_

Kyuubi: **'Kyuubi'**

**--**

_A little rewind for you guys......................._

_**'What's wrong kit? Are you astonished, frightened, perplexed, what?'**_

_'No. Just confused.'_

_**'About what? I don't think that I can be anymore blunt about it.'**_

_'I am just confused because I have no idea what any of those words mean.' Kyuubi sweat dropped. God this blonde was a stereotypical blonde alright._

_**'Hmm how should I say this........YOU CAN GET PREGNANT!!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!' **Yelled the fiery red woman, saying the last part slowly so the baka could understand._

_"WHAT!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screeched Naruto on the top of his lungs._

--

'WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!?' Naruto whined to himself.

"What happened Naruto?" Inquired a quite drowsy Uchiha as he slowly sat back up and straightened his clothes.

'Crap did I say that out loud.' Cursed the blonde.

"You also said that out loud as well Dobe. Now tell me what's wrong." Pronounced the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, is there anything more you know about me and Kyuubi merging?" Interrogated the blonde-haired shinobi.

"Nothing that I can recall. So tell me what's wrong already Dobe." Ordered the raven-haired teen.

"Kyuubi said that I can get pregnant." Naruto informed Sasuke. It took a minute for Sasuke to comprehend what Naruto had said before something clicked inside his head.

"Repeat that, Dobe." Said Sasuke, thinking he must have heard wrong.

"Well let's see..........I CAN GET PREGNANT TEME!!" Naruto shouted into Sasuke's left ear.

"..................." Was the Uchiha's only comment on it.

"See, I bet you hate me. I'm probably going to sprout wings next or something." Spoke the blonde. Sasuke grew angry from that statement.

"I don't hate you Naruto. I never will. I love you." Replied the raven-haired shinobi.

"Really?" Asked Naruto, his giant ocean blue eyes looking up at the raven.

"Hn." Reassured Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke." Said Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe." Sasuke responded. Things were quiet for a minute before Naruto decided to speak up.

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't ya?"

--

It was around eight in the morning. This was when our favorite blonde decided to wake up. Naruto woke up entangled with Sasuke. By trying to escape the raven's possessive grip, the said raven's hold on HIS blonde became tighter, if that was possible.

"Sasuke let go." Whispered Naruto, his tails trying to pry off the raven. Sasuke still wouldn't budge.

"Teme, let me go now!" Demanded the blonde. Sasuke finally opened his eyelids to reveal slightly angered black orbs.

"Dobe." Verbalized Sasuke.

"We're going to be late for breakfast and class if stay here any longer, teme." Informed the blonde.

"Hn. Let's stay here." Said the Uchiha.

"But I'm hungry." Whined Naruto. Sasuke was just about to say something lecherous before those blue orbs told him that if they didn't leave right now he would get it later.

"Fine." Muttered Sasuke.

"Yay!" Cheered the blonde, he just about to make his way down before Sasuke stopped him.

"Dobe, stop for a minute. You don't expect to walk into the school like that." Enounced the raven-haired teen.

"Like what?" Asked Naruto, with only food on his mind. Sasuke pointed to the ears and tails he just sprouted.

"Oh, those. I almost forgot about those." Stated the blonde who was now aquainted with his newfound body.

"Figures." Spoke Sasuke. Naruto quickly did a henge to hide his new form.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean teme?" Questioned Naruto.

"It means what it means dobe." Sasuke replied.

--

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Sang Sakura as Naruto and Sasuke entered the dining hall. She handed a very orange looking present. Sai also handed Naruto a present.

"Thanks, Sakura!" Exclaimed the blonde. Without hesitating the blonde shredded the poor present to pieces just to find out what was inside. It was an orange scarf with the Initials 'U' and 'N' on it.

"I love it!" Declared the blonde. The blonde looked a little hesitant about opening Sai's gift though.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sai inquired innocently. Naruto narrowed his azure eyes slightly.

"Should I be afraid of what you got me?" Interrogated Naruto.

"Don't worry. Sakura said she would beat me to a bloody pulp if I got anything like that for you." Informed Sai, a true smile on his face. Naruto slowly nodded his head okay and began unwrapping the mysterious gift.

"Sai I love it." Pronounced the blonde staring at his gift in awe. Sakura and Sasuke decided to take a look too. It was a life-like painting of the four of them together. All with smiles on their faces, and in Sasuke's case; a smirk.

--

There me is done with this chapter. Yay, now for me to take a nap. Sorry I only get sleep on the weekend, other than that I don't sleep. I guess you could kind of call me an insomniac. But anyway I hoped that you peoples enjoyed the chapter and promise to update before friday. Byes for now peoples.


	14. Hogsmeade?

Edited on 7/21/09

--

I told you peoples that I would update really soon! Me promised. I always do things that I promised to do. So yay! Now I just have to update my other stories..............Well anyway there isn't anything more I would like to say to you peoples besides that I hope you will enjoy this new chapter. See ya peoples at the end. lol

Disclaimer: Hint, hint. I am writing on fan fiction dot net. Please use your brain if you have one.

Talking: "Talking"

Thinking: 'Thinking'

Japanese: _"Japanese"_

Kyuubi: **'Kyuubi'**

**--**

Rewind shall we?........................

_"I love it!" Declared the blonde. The blonde looked a little hesitant about opening Sai's gift though._

_"What's wrong Naruto?" Sai inquired innocently. Naruto narrowed his azure eyes slightly._

_"Should I be afraid of what you got me?" Interrogated Naruto._

_"Don't worry. Sakura said she would beat me to a bloody pulp if I got anything like that for you." Informed Sai, a true smile on his face. Naruto slowly nodded his head okay and began unwrapping the mysterious gift._

_"Sai I love it." Pronounced the blonde staring at his gift in awe. Sakura and Sasuke decided to take a look too. It was a life-like painting of the four of them together. All with smiles on their faces._

--

**SASUKE'S POV**

I hate him. No, I despise him. This was supposed OUR day. Just me and Naruto celebrating his sixteenth birthday. Together. Alone. I know that this might sound selfish to you now but to me it isn't. All these past years since I have known the blonde-haired angel, I never had an entire day to myself with him. Someone always comes and ruins it. Kami-sama won't even give me one break. No I think that he despises me. Wait.........what if Kami-sama is a girl. If so then my life is screwed.

"Oi! Teme........are you okay? You spaced out." My dobe asked. He is so caring. I am so lucky to know that he is my boyfriend. And he will always be mine. Yes I know that sounds very possessive, because it is.

"Hn." I replied. Today he may belong to everyone, but tomorrow he belongs to me and me only. We're going to have so much 'fun' together. Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku.

"Teme you do know that your nose is bleeding right?" Asked the blonde. Crap. Got myself a nosebleed. How do I explain myself now. The blonde might fall for a stupid excuse but judging by Sai's perverted all-knowing grin, and Sakura's 'I hope you're not thinking what I'm thinking glare' is telling me that I need a very good excuse to get myself out of this one. Just then the people whom we are supposed to be guarding came right up to us. Good. That means that I won't be castrated by Sakura today, but I can't be sure about tomorrow though. But Sakura's glance towards tells me that she's not with me yet. And to think only a few years ago she was following me like a lost puppy.

**NORMAL POV**

"Hey guys." Hermione cheerfully exclaimed.

"Today's you're birthday right?" Inquired Hermione. Harry and Ron were to the right and left of her, waiting for the blonde to respond.

"Yeah, why?" The blonde-haired happily said.

"Well then Happy Birthday. This is from all of us. Sorry of you don't like it but it was all we could get at a moments notice." Stated Hermione as she handed Naruto a medium sized red present wrapped in a yellow bow. (Gryffindor's colors.)

'Am I the only one who actually didn't get Naruto a present?' Sasuke asked himself mentally. The blonde teared the poor wrappings of the present to pieces until only the box was left.

"Thanks Guys!" Pronounced the blonde, as he grabbed his present from the box. It was a long wool scarf with the Gryffindor's symbol on it.

"Want to come with us today?" Asked Harry, Ron still mute.

"Where?" Inquired the pink-haired girl.

"To Hogsmeade of course." Interjected Hermione.

"Wait won't we be missing classes?" Asked Naruto. Some of the others looked at him oddly.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Today is Sunday. We don't have any school today." Informed Hermione.

_"What?! Teme! You told me we were going to be late for class if we didn't hurry up this morning!"_ Naruto harshly whispered to the Uchiha.

_"Thought it was Monday."_ Was the Uchiha's excuse.

_"Nice comeback teme!! Next time I'm not listening to a word of what you're saying!!"_ Retorted the blonde-haired boy known as Naruto.

_"Whatever Urasontakachi."_ Sasuke simply said. Before Naruto could retort back, the two were interrupted.

"Sorry to interfere with you lover's quarrel or whatever but are you coming or not?" Asked the Potter boy. Both boys stopped their bickering; a faint tint of red on both of their cheeks.

"What do they have in hogsmeade?" Asked the pink-haired girl.

"They have shops of all kinds. Mine and my brother's favorite shop is Zonko's Joke Shop." Pronounced Ron.

"Shopping?!! What are we waiting for!?! Come on!!" Ordered Sakura. The other shinobi groaned. This might not be so pretty..........

--

There done with another chapter. Don't get mad at me if this chapter is horrible because I only spent a total of one hour on this thing. I know that's not a lot of time but I don't much of that. I have to perform a play in another hour. I might update another one of my stories when I get back if I am not tired. Promise to update soon see ya peoples. Oh, this is only part one of this chapter. So I will most likely to post the next part very soon. Ja.


	15. On My Own

Edited on 7/21/09

--

Hi peoples. I decided to update this story again even though I have other that I should be updating. This is probably why it takes a while for me to update my other stories. Ah well....................I have a break. So Yay! I can update all I want for the next five days. Me is so happy right now. Okay, happiness over. Let's just get on with the chapter before I fall asleep..........again. Zzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Disclaimer: I won't and never will own Naruto. So leave me alone about it.

-Oh and thanks to Eovin. Without her I would have never thought of something awesome for a part of the next chapter in the story. Kukukukukukukukuku. Sorry perverted side took over again. Anyway, thanks Eovin. You rox my sox! lol. ^_^

--

Talking: "Talking"

Thinking: 'Thinking'

Japanese: _"Japanese"_

Kyuubi: **'Kyuubi'**

--

_Ooh! A flashback........._

_"Sorry to interfere with you lover's quarrel or whatever but are you coming or not?" Asked the Potter boy. Both boys stopped their bickering; a faint tint of red on both of their cheeks._

_"What do they have in hogsmeade?" Asked the pink-haired girl._

_"They have shops of all kinds. Mine and my brother's favorite shop is Zonko's Joke Shop." Pronounced Ron._

_"Shopping?!! What are we waiting for!?! Come on!!" Ordered Sakura. The other shinobi groaned. This might not be so pretty.........._

--

"You guys are such slowpokes! There are still a ton of stores that we have not been to yet!" Exclaimed the pink-haired shinobi. The three males groaned. They should be keeping an eye on the trio all the while enjoying the blonde's birthday, but not being dragged from place to place just to hold bags worth of crap that Sakura endlessly kept buying.

"Aww. But Sakura-chan! I don't wanna do this type of labor on my birthday!!!" Whined the blonde haired shinobi, while still holding the bags filled to the brim with clothes and accessories.

"Oh. It's fine with me. You guys can go, you were kind of slowing me down anyway." Sakura stated as a matter of factly as she waved them off with her right hand. But before the raven-haired male could make a run for it, he was suddenly grabbed by the pink haired girl known as Sakura.

"Sorry but I need you. I need someone to hold my things while I shop. It will be more productive that way." Sakura devilishly pronounced to the boy she had within her grasp.

"But Sakura-san. I rather not do this." Replied Sai, the other two males giving apologetic glances towards him before they left with the speed of light.

"Come on, I have to look at every beautique before we go back." Declared the pink-haired shinobi.

'Like any of that crap is going to help you' Thought Sai.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Sneered a pissed Sakura.

'Crap did I say that aloud? Great, I'm screwed now.' Were the only thoughts from the raven before you could hear pained screams come out of his pale lips.

--

"Did you hear that?" Asked Naruto as his ears perked up slightly.

"Hear What?" Questioned the Uchiha.

"The sound of Sai screaming in agony." Said the blonde.

"Then Sakura must have done something. You should know by now _Dobe_ that he can't keep his fucking mouth shut for long. Kind of like you." Huskily whispered Sasuke into the blondes left ear. He began nibbling on the earlobe; the blonde trying to stifle a moan. The raven went lower, now nipping and sucking his Dobe's neck vigorously. Naruto almost surrendered to the larger male but quickly pulled away, a deep crimson red blush on his tan face. Naruto glanced around noting that no one was watching them at the time, and if they were it didn't seemed that they cared much about it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TEME!!!!" Shrieked the red-faced boy, pointing at the smug raven.

"Don't pretend that you didn't like it dobe. I heard you moan once or twice all the while through my ministrations." Sasuke casually stated. Naruto's turned even redder at the statement.

"Shut up teme!" Shouted Naruto before he stormed off somewhere.

'He's becoming more like a girl everyday now. I won't be surprised if tomorrow he will go on his period or something.' Thought the raven as he sped off to find his infuriated boyfriend. (Sorry had to add that part.)

--

'That teme. He makes me so mad! Screw him, I am going to have by myself.' Were along the lines of the blonde's thoughts. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that he walked into an alley or even see the man in front of him before he collided with the dark brown-haired man. Naruto then fell right on his bottom rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Ouch...........Oh sorry there. I didn't see you there." Apologized the blonde as he gazed up at the brunette.

"You're really pretty." Slurred the man. Naruto then could see that the guy was drunk.

"Are you taken?" The man drunkily continued. He grabbed a hold of the blonde by the wrists, now refusiing to let him go.

"Hey let go of me you bastard. You really don't want to piss me off." Warned the blonde as he narrowed his crystal blue eyes at the revolting man.

"Come on. We'll have a lot of 'fun' together. I promise not to hurt you........much." Hushed the man. Just as the blonde was about to knee the guy in 'somewhere', someone from up behind them punched the to wall.

"No one touches what's mine." Ordered the raven-haired teen.

"Hey I could've taken care of him myself." Declared Naruto.

"Yeah sure you could, because that's what it looked like from my point. Besides didn't you tell me earlier that you couldn't use chakra?" Sasuke stated, a tint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, but you don't need chakra for taijutsu. I guess......Well.......thanks teme." The blonde said recluctantly before going up to kiss his boyfriend.

"But it would have been fun if I had the chance to beat up the guy at least. You had to ruin my fun though." Naruto stated as a matter of factly.

"But no one touches what's mine." Said Sasuke as he hugged the blonde closely. (Posessive)

"So.......what are we going to do about him?" Inquired the blonde as he pointed at the unconsious guy hesitantly.

"Just leave him be. He deserved it anyway. He should wake up by nightfall if you're that worried about him." Informed the raven-haired teen, a grimace on his handsome features.

"Aww. Is Sasu-chan jealous of some drunkard?" Cooed the blonde-haired shinobi.

"Shut up, Dobe." Ordered the raven, a small blush tinting his pale, porcelain face.

"Fine teme, can't even take a damn joke." Muttered Naruto as the couple went on their merry way.

--

There done with another chapter. Yay me. I started to play my sims 2 game for the computer and I made a mini Konoha. It's really fun actually. It took me a while to create Naruto to make him cute. He is, and he has the marks on his face, the kyuubi seal, the whole nine yards. But it took me twice as long to make Sasuke. The first Sasuke had a really big nose. The second one kinda looked like Orochimaru. And the third was PERFECT! Third time's the charm I guess. Oh and Naruto and Sasuke have two kids.........so far. Kukukukukukukukukukuku. Bye for now peoples.


	16. Lecherous Minds

Edited on 7/22/09

--

Sorry for the lack of updates peoples but my computer's motherboard completely got trashed because my brother decided to use my computer to download retarded videos and such things.....again. I gave him a piece of my mind. Yup. So now he has a scar on the left side of his face too. Don't ask how the other one got there, I would get into serious trouble. He should have learned on he day that he was born not to mess with his cynical, older sister. Yeah I just called myself cynical but only because it is true. Sorry of I scared you with that information but I needed to let that crap out of my mind, otherwise it might make me into a future Orochimaru, and we know that you peoples don't want that? Right? Right? Okay maybe you do ......................................................

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Period. Now that I have said it we all can move on with our lives.

-Oh and one more time. Thanks Eovin, you gave a cool perverted part to add to the story. Yay!

Disclaimer: Do you think that I had own any part of the manga/anime Naruto that I would be sitting here in my room typing up fan fiction this very second. Yeah I had thought so.

Talking: "Talking"

Thinking: 'Thinking'

Japanese: _"Japanese"_

Kyuubi: **'Kyuubi'**

--

_Yay! Another flashbck peoples....................._

_"Just leave him be. He deserved it anyway. He should wake up by nightfall if you're that worried about him." Informed the raven-haired teen._

_"Aww. Is Sasu-chan jealous of some drunkard?" Cooed the blonde-haired shinobi._

_"Shut up, Dobe." Ordered the raven, a small blush tinting his pale, porcelain face._

_"Fine teme, can't even take a damn joke." Muttered Naruto as the couple went on their merry way._

--

"Sasuke where are you taking me?" Inquired the blonde-haired shinobi as he was being dragged through the town by his impassive boyfriend.

"Hn. Patience is a virtue Dobe. But unluckily that doesn't imply you." The Uchiha said to his smaller half. Sasuke smirked when Naruto muttered the word bastard.

"Fine then teme, don't tell me anything." Humphed Naruto as he puffed his light tan cheeks and pouted his rosy pink lips in irritation. Sasuke almost gave into the temptation of ravishing his blonde but contolled himself for they were in the public eye at this moment. Sasuke continiously dragged Naruto through the maze of people and stores until he stopped.

"We're here." Pronounced the raven-haired teen known as Sasuke.

"What is here?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Dobe. Just look up at the store sign." Stated the raven. Sometimes Naruto was just so blonde. (Don't mean to offend any people here if you are offended sorry.) Naruto slowly gazed up with his cerulean eyes. The sign read 'Honeydukes Sweetshop.'

"Sweet!" Exclaimed the blonde-haired shinobi as he swiftly dashed into the shop with such excitement, while his raven-haired boyfriend just gracefully glided into the building.

"Hello. My name is Mishelle. How may I help you?" Asked the woman named Mishelle. She was of medium height with light brown hair and gray eyes. She appeared to be in her early twenties, give or take a few years or so.

"Uh, yeah. Do you guys by any chance have anything ramen-flavoured? (1)" Naruto inquired to the lady but the lady only seemed to be interested to what was behind of him. Naruto turned his entire body to face the distraction from him getting his ramen flavoured treats.

"Sasuke-teme what took you so long?" Whined Naruto.

"I thought that I told you a minute ago that patience was a virtue. Unlike you dobe, I didn't trample over everyone to get in here." Sasuke replied to his boyfriend. The light-haired woman smiled coyly at Sasuke that had made Naruto somewhat jealous.

"Is there anything that I can get 'you'?" Mischelle asked politely, batting her eyelashes for extra effect. What appeared to flirting turned out rather annoying and Sasuke rolled his eyes at her pathetic antics.

"Yes." Sasuke simply said. He paused for a few seconds before continuing.

"Help my BOYFRIEND with whatever he wants." Responded the Uchiha adding emphasis to the word boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. After that, Mishelle looked as if she had seen a ghost of that sort, while Naruto lit up like a Christmas tree. (Merry early Christmas peoples! lol)

"Oh. Well then follow me." The brunette said, disapointment obvious in her cracked voice.

_"Teme! Why the hell did you do that?!"_ Naruto quietly screeched to his boyfriend.

_"Do what?" _Sasuke asked innocently, but Naruto knew not to fall for that crap.

_"You know what I am talking about you bastard! Don't do that!" _Naruto retorted to the raven-haired teen. Sasuke frowned at that.

_"Why?! Are you upset about our relationship or something?!" _The raven whispered harshly while they were still following Mishelle.

_"No. That's not it." _Naruto replied somewhat hesitently, frightened of the tone Sasuke was using.

_"Then what is it?!"_ The raven-haired teen known as Sasuke interrogated.

_"It's just a little embarrassing with you flaunting our new realtionship to strangers while our friends don't even know yet."_ Naruto said unshed tears in his crystal blue eyes. Sasuke immediately softened. He felt so guilty for assuming the worst out of someone he supposedly cared for. but what the rven-haired teen didn't know was that Naruto was happily dancing in his head knowing that the raven would give in to him as soon as a small tear dripped down his scarred face. Years of practice.

_"Sorry Naruto. I just thought the worst situation first." _Apologized the raven-haired teen as he gently planted a kiss on Naruto's left cheek.

_"It's 'kay S'uke. Just don't get so angry at me like that again. It looked like you hated me."_ Naruto replied almost too innocently. Inwardly he was chukling like a mad man.

"Here you go guys. This is everything that we own that is ramen flavoured. We even have specific types of ramen, like pork, beef, and even miso flavoured. If you need anything else you'll know where to find me." Informed Mishelle to the two shinobi. As she walked past the couple she gave a wink towards Sasuke.

"I applaud her optimism." Said the blonde-haired boy.

"Wow. You managed to use a big word in a sentence correctly. I applaud that." Proclaimed the sarcastically shocked Uchiha.

"Shut up teme." Sneered the irritated blonde; he then made a 180 and gave his full attention to all of the ramen paraphernalia.

"Oh sweet Ramen God!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!" Exclaimed Naruto as he begun indulging himself in the ramen tasted treats. Sasuke could only sweat drop at Naruto's antics as he took a few steps back for safety precautions.

"Aww Shoot!!! I'm out of money!" Whined the blonde-haired ninja. He was on the verge of crying but luckily his boyfriend stepped in.

"Dobe, get whatever you want. It's my treat." Sasuke impassively stated.

'After all, I was the only one to not get you a gift.' Thought the raven-haired Uchiha.

"Really........Hey wait just a minute. What do you want?!" Naruto interrogated Sasuke. Sasuke smirked. Maybe Naruto wasn't that dumb after all.

"Nothing. But if I do, I'll let you know later............" The raven-haired teen trailed off. Naruto narrowed his big cerulean eyes but continued to engross himself.

--

"Thanks again S'uke." Thanked the blonde whom was carrying a bag full of candy and whatnot as the two continued on their way, window shopping through Hogsmeade while holding hands, side by side in contentment. Sasuke sighed as he gazed to his left find his boyfriend overly-enjoying that ramen-flavoured lollipop, lapping up the sides of it uknowingly what effects it was doing to the Uchiha. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, twitching uncontrollably.

'Just don't look at him." Sasuke thought to himself.

"S'uke? You okay there teme?" Innocently and worriedly inquired the blonde; still licking the ramen-flavoured lollipop. Sasuke slowly and hesitently turned his direction to Naruto gulping.

--

**NARUTO'S POV**

What the hell was wrong with Sasuke? It looks like he was trying to fight some inner demon or something. (If only you knew Naru-chan! ^_^) He making all confused. I mean first he acts like a bastard, then he's protective of me, and then kind, then all weird and bastard like again. I wonder if he is bi-polar. I'll ask him.

"Teme, you bi-polar or something?" I questioned. Crap! I got all that sticky stuff stuck to my mouth. Sasuke looks even more tongue tied than before. He's sweating....... a lot. Still have no idea what's wrong with him. I'm starting to worry about the teme a bit.

**'I know.'** Chirped a feminine voice in the back of my subconsious.

--

(1) Naruto is dense. We all get that. That's why he doesn't know what's going on with Sasuke.

Sorry had to end it there peoples. You can only imagine what Kyuubi is conjuring up with that huge lecherous mind of hers. Kukukukukuku. Well anyways peoples, I hoped that you uys like the delayed chapter and hopefully I will update soon. See yas peoples.


	17. Off In Our Little World

Edited on 7/22/09

--

Sorry about the delay peoples. But I had to go to a funeral and stuff and I have been depressed for a while. But don't worry! I am almost back to my emo self in no time. But really I don't feel like saying a lot right now so let's just get on with the story already.

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it. So why should I say anything.

--

Previously...........

**_NARUTO'S POV_**

_What the hell was wrong with Sasuke? It looks like he was trying to fight some inner demon or something. (If only you knew Naru-chan! ^_^) He making all confused. I mean first he acts like a bastard, then he's protective of me, and then kind, then all weird and bastard like again. I wonder if he is bi-polar. I'll ask him._

_"Teme, you bi-polar or something?" I questioned. Crap! I got all that sticky stuff stuck to my mouth. Sasuke looks even more tongue tied than before. He's sweating....... a lot. Still have no idea what's wrong with him. The teme is worrying me a bit._

_**'I know.'** Chirped a feminine voice in the back of my subconsious._

--

**NARUTO'S POV**

'Kyuubi? Where the hell have you been? It's been forever since I last heard that scraggly voice of yours!' The blonde-haired shinobi told to the nine-tailed demon. On the outside nothing out of the ordinary had changed but on the inside you could now see a lithe figure at the front of a cell like wall.

**'Thanks brat, and I miss that screechy, whiney voice of yours as well.' **Kyuubi spoke sarcastically to her container. Naruto inwardly frowned that the nine-tailed fox's rude remark.

'Shut up meanie!' Naruto yelled at Kyuubi somewhere in his subconsious. Kyuubi sighed. If this was the best thing that he could come up with then he seriously needed some lessons on how to make a comeback. But that thouht was pushed aside for later.

**'Ooh. Nice comeback but there is something I want you to do kit.' **Replied the nine-tailed fox demon. Naruto had a curious expression on his girlish face.

'What is it then Kyuubi?' Asked the blonde, somewhat wanting to find out what the nine-tailed demon was plotting. Kyuubi's lecherous smirked widened even more; to the point where it didn't seem possible. Our pure, innocent, dense, little blonde had no clue on what was happening. Poor Naruto. But anyways..............

**'Just listen and follow everything I say. That Uchiha won't be able to take it.'** Replied the red-haired demon woman. Her scarlet eyes laughing at what was to come of the poor Uchiha. Naruto nodded an okay to his perverted mother/sister-like figure.

--

**SASUKE'S POV**

I could tell that Naruto was concentrating or thinking rather hard on something. He was probably talking to Kyuubi, noting that the dobe doesn't tend to use his brain very often. Speaking on something hard......................................

"Uhhhhh." I groaned. Damnit!!!! Can't believe I let that moan out. This is no way an Uchiha should act. I look to my right to find out that Naruto was still concentrating on talking to Kyuuubi. Good. He didn't hear it then, but I did get some lewd stares at the passerbys. Great. They probably think I am some perverted weirdo now. Just what I need. To get the magical world thinking that one of the last Uchihas is a lecher.

"Ahh." I quickly turned my head to see Naruto back with that lollipop. He was lewdly sucking on it groaning and moaning as he continued his ministrations. I could feel my pants get tighter as each and every second passed by. It was getting to the point at which it was beginning to get uncomfortable. Okay. Sasuke you can do this. Just block out everything that involves a blonde, and blue-eyed boy. And his fat tight ass. Ugh. That obviously didn't work. I tried to keep my focus on something else but nothing seemed to be working.

Crap! I just had to take another glance at Naruto. There was a pink tint decorating his chubby, tan cheeks. (Don't think about you pervs. Okay think it.) He was still continuing his ministrations and I could feel myself get even hornier each second. It was starting to hurt. That's it! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke pulled Naruto roughly into an old alley to the side of some old potions store. Sasuke pushed Naruto roughly up against the brick wall of the store before kissing lustfully. Naruto was shocked at first. His eyes widened to a certain point before slowly closing them and got into it and moaned into the kiss. Somewhere in the back of Naruto's mind you could hear Kyuubi cackling lecherously with a drop of blood coming out of the right nostril of her nose. Her crimson eyes gleaming with excitement.

--

Sorry if I had to stop at the good part. I know you peoples were waiting for something more to happen with a chapter like but sadly no. Also I am sorry for this chapter being kind of short but I have been busy and still is. I just had a few minutes today so I decided to post this up. I will try to update soon, but no promises peoples. Welcome to the new year. ^_^


	18. Of Kisses and Perverts

Edited on 7/22/09

--

Hi guys. Sorry that it has been almost a month since I updated but the hoildays came up and it is the only time of the year that I get to spend some time with my mom, but unfortunately she grounded me................... AND DECIDED TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH HER BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!! SO I WAS LEFT ALL ALONE DAMNIT!!!!!!!!! Sorry that I had to let all my angst on you peoples but it either that or pound my brother into oblivion. And I am pretty sure that the latter will get me grounded again. So anyways, without a further ado, let's get on with the new chappie! WOOT!

Disclaimer: This is called for a reason peoples. Please use your heads cuz I don't like writing this thing for every single damn chapter........

--

Previously....................

_Sasuke pulled Naruto roughly into an old alley to the side of some old potions store. Sasuke pushed Naruto roughly up against the brick wall of the store before kissing lustfully. Naruto ahocked at first. His eyes widened to a certain point before slowly closing them and got into it and moaned into the kiss. Somewhere in the back of Naruto's mind you could hear Kyuubi cackling lecherously with a drop of blood coming out of the right nostril of her nose._

_--_

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Moaned Naruto as Sasuke continued with his ministrations on ravishing his now bruised neck. Sasuke groaned at hearing his kitsune moan his name and unconsiously bucked his hips against Naruto's. Both boys groaned at the contact.

"Sa-Sasuke. What if so-sombody see-ees u-us?" Groaned the smaller boy as he was being ravished by his raven-haired boyfriend. Sasuke could feel himself getting harder as his flustered blonde was moving and thrashing against him. He couldn't hold back a moan that had escaped his face.

"Sasuke that is so unlike you." Snickered Naruto at his now embarrassed raven-haired boyfriend. Sasuke was at a lost for words. His cheeks now tinted with a dark shade of pink, or light red. Naruto could see Sasuke flustering so he did the only thing he could do at this moment. He kissed him. Sasuke soon got into the kiss as well. He licked Naruto's plump, pink lips begging for entrance to the blonde's hot cavern. Naruto eagerly parted his lips, and without any hesitation Sasuke delved his wet muscle into the hot cavern known as Naruto's mouth. There were many groans and moans coming out of the alley and passerbys had many questionable glances towards that area. But they knew somewhat on what was happening so they just quickly hurried passed it, not wanting to confirm their thoughts. (Except the Perv's who wanted a free show.)

"Are we interrupting something here?" Inquired a feminine voice. Both boys stopped their make out session looping up to see who had interrupted them. Naruto's face was now the color of Sasuke's favorite fruit. As for Sasuke, he was glaring daggers at the intruder, well intruders for interrupting his time with his precious kitsune.

"What do want Sakura, Sai?" Interrogated the Uchiha, bitterness in his voice as he waited for an explanation from their teammates. Sakura quickly responded not wanting to anger the Uchiha because they interrupted his 'fun' time with Naruto.

"We just wanted to invite you guys to lunch with us." Informed Sakura, her face similar to the color of her hair. Sai just had that perverted gleam in his dark, charcoal eyes as he smiled at the scene.

"Sure!" Exclaimed the blonde before freeing himself out of Sasuke's tight grasp. Sasuke growled lowly in his throat but Naruto didn't seem to hear it, if he did then he simply ignored it. Naruto then attached himself to his friends, wondering where they were taking them out to lunch. Sasuke recluctantly followed a few feet behind, keeping an eye on Sai, making sure that he didn't try anything lecherous with HIS blonde kitsune. That was his job! (1)

"Sasuke, your nose is bleeding." Naruto stated innocently, stopping in his place to see if his boyfriend was okay. Sakura and Sai halted as well, knowing well on what was on the young Uchiha's mind. Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment before reverting back to their original size.

"Hn." Were the only words or I should say word that came from the lips of one Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke quickly wiped the dripping blood away with a tissue that somehow appeared by magic. (2)

"Fine be a bastard, teme. See if I care." Retorted our favorite little blonde before joining Sakura in some random conversation about whatever that decided to pop in their minds. While Sasuke was sulking about his blonde leaving him Sai decided to come up next to him and strike up some type of conversation between them since the pair in front of them were engrossed in their own to care about anything else.

"So have you and blondie done **it **yet?" Asked Sai, his lecherous smile plastered on his very pale face. Sasuke looked at the paler boy in perturbment and in shock. Another pink tint decided to appear on his sculpted face.

"That is none of your business." Growled Sasuke looking ahead. His eyes zooming in on the blonde's round ass. Sai's smile only seemed to widen even more, if that was possible.

"So I guess that is a no. So sad." Sighed the short raven-haired guy known as Sai. Sasuke reverted his eyes from Naruto to Sai, his eyes still narrowing as each and every second passed on by.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Interrogated Sasuke. Sai was still merry, even though noticing the undertone of Sasuke's very pissed voice.

"Well he might be disapointed when he finds out that the Uchiha isn't as perfect as he thinks. After all you can't have much fun when the seme's penis is so small." Sai stated as a matter of factly while maintaining a straight face. Sasuke was about to punch the daylights out of this guy for insulting his manhood before Naruto decided to glomp his teme.

"Sasuke-teme today's my birthday and you're ignoring me." Whined the blonde-haired boy before pouting rather cutely. Sasuke immediately forgot what he was about to just mere seconds ago and gave his entire attention to his kitsune.

"Dobe." Sasuke said in a stoic manner. Naruto's cerulean eyes flared up at the insult.

"Meanie! You can't even stop insulting me on my birthday." Complained Naruto before seeing a Japanese style restaurant just down the street. Naruto's eyes brightened up; hoping that it had ramen in there, and started exclaiming random things about ramen gods and ran right into the shop. Sai walked into the shop right after Naruto. Sasuke was about to walk in too before he was stopped, this time by Sakura.

"So what happened to Naruto earlier today. Because I know for a fact that I am not the only person that noticed that Naruto somehow shrunk a few inches, and managed to look even girlier than before. If he gets anymore feminine then he would probably be worse than Ino." Said Sakura waiting for an answer from the Uchiha. Sasuke shuddered. It would be frightening if Naruto became anything like Ino. (Not a big fan of Ino.)

"Kyuubi and him morphed together and somehow he managed to get attributes that the nine-tailed fox have." Informed Sasuke. Sakura narrowed her jade-green eyes at the quite general information.

"Like what to be exact?" Asked Sakura.

"Well he is in a genjutsu right now to not attract attention. But Kyuubi gave him tails, fox ears, oh and now he can give birth." Replied Sasuke, trying to remain impassive but failed when he saw THE glare in those now menacing jade-green eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY UCHIHA?!?!?!?!" SHrieked the pink-haired shinobi known as Sakura.

'Oh boy.' Were the only thoughts racing through Sasuke's mind.

--

(1) Sasuke's inner pervert is finally coming out! WOOT!

(2) Sorry. I just had to add that corny part.

There I am done with a new chappie. I hoped that you peoples enjoyed it! Well bye for now guys! ^_^


	19. YOU

Edited on 7/22/09

--

Hi peoples. Me is so happy for no apparent reason today. And I woke up extra early today. I think I woke up sometime around one in the afternoon. Don't petronize me. That is early considering what time I usually wake up on the weekends. (four or five in the afternoon.) But really I don't want to waste time telling you guys useless information, so let's move on to the new chappie peoples. Yayz!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never will. That is life mon. Life is cruel.................................................................

-In case you're confused from the last chapter, they took Naruto to a Japanese style restaraunt.

Talking: "Talking"

Thinking: 'Thinking'

Japanese: _"Japanese"_

Kyuubi: **'Kyuubi'**

--

Previously............................

_"Like what to be exact?" Asked Sakura._

_"Well he is in a genjutsu right now to not attract attention. But Kyuubi gave him tails, fox ears, oh and now he can give birth." Replied Sasuke, trying to remain impassive but failed when he saw THE glare in those now menacing jade-green eyes._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY UCHIHA?!?!?!?!" Shrieked the pink-haired shinobi known as Sakura._

_'Oh boy.' Were the only thoughts racing through Sasuke's mind._

--

"Please repeat that one more time." Ordered Sakura as she narrowed her beautiful jade green eyes in fury. Sasuke gulped. The one time he actually decided to open his mouth and now his life is on the line.

"You heard me. It's exactly like I said." The stoic Uchiha said impassively, though on the inside he shaking with fear from his pink-haired teammate. (Who knew that he was afraid of Sakura? lol)

"You told me about Naruto and Kyuubi merging together but you failed to inform me of that part of the story." Sneered the girl as the two glared at each other outside of the quiet restaraunt. Then a blonde mop of hair popped out of the restaurant to see the duo having a glaring contest.

"Come on guys! I'm starving and who else is going to pay my bill?!" Chirped Naruto before he frolicked back inside happily. Both then followed in with Sakura giving Sasuke a 'We'll talk about this later' glare. Sasuke rolled his eyes and entered the restaurant, looked for his blonde boyfriend, and took the empty seat next to him while Sakura took the seat next to Sai, who seemed to be happier than usual. It was pretty creepy.

"So di-" Started Sai but his sentence was stopped with a wack on the head by Sakura and two heated glares from both the Uchiha and a blonde-haired vessel.

"Geez. No wonder Lee was the only one that asked you out. You're way too voilent." Muttered the short-haired raven of the small group. Before anything else could happen a waiter came up to serve them. He was of medium to tall height with dark blonde hair and light brownish eyes. He was wearing the standard waiter uniform with a pen and notepad in hand.

"Hi. My name is Sam what can I get ya?" Asked the guy who seemed to be bored, that is until he noticed the two pretty women sitting at the table. Although he did raise a delicate eyebrow at seeing the pink hair. (Like no one ever heard of dye before. Sheesh. Yet they don't find it weird to see Ogres.)

"Is there any other flavor's of ramen you have besides vegatable flavored?" Asked the pretty short blonde-haired 'girl' that was looking through the menu, Sam thought before answering the girl's question, but couldn't because the brooding guy next to her interrupted him before he could even get a word into the conversation.

"Dobe. Even if it's your birthday. I refuse to watch you eat your weight in ramen. We'll get sick watching you eat that crap." Snorted the Uchiha as Naruto frowned at that.

**'I agree with him.' **Added Kyuubi, which made Naruto frown even more before pouting his lushious pink lips.

'Who asked you?' Naruto asked the nine-tailed demon.

**'No one, but damnnit! I get lonely just talking to a moron.' **Whined the nine-tailed demon.

'Hey! And what makes you think that I want to talk to a giant puffball that finds amusemant in making my life unbearable.' Retorted Naruto to Kyuubi.

"Excuse me, but what would you like?" Sam asked once again before giving the guys a fake smile and winking at the pretty girls. Sasuke noticed the bastard flirting with his boyfriend, even if said boyfriend was too dumb to notice this. Dumb dobe.

"I'll have some onigiri and the same for Naruto. Also add in a small bowl of miso ramen for MY Boyfriend, otherwise he'll be whiney later." Ordered Sasuke, adding emphasis to the word boyfriend. The guy known as Sam was profounded at this newfound information. How could she, I mean he be a guy? What's next? They're ninja's? (1)

"I'll have some miso soup with sushi." Added Sakura. Sam nodded his head and quickly moved to Sai. Sai only smiled at the guy before ordering.

"I'll just have some mint tea." Sai said before going back to what he was originally doing which was pestering Sasuke and Naruto about their relationship. Sam finished writing it down and left for the moment.

"So.............." The short-haired raven started once again, catching the attention of the other three occupants at the table.

"Did you two had 'fun' groping each other?" He asked with a straight face. A perverted gleam in his dark brown eyes. Naruto seemed to be blushing a lot today for another blush was slowly creeping onto his tan cheeks. (2)

"Shut it." Snarled Sasuke while unconsiously wrapping an arm around Naruto in posessiveness.

"But you can tell me. That way I can prove my theory that Naruto has no penis." Sai stated as a matter of factly as he smiled at the couple not noticing Sakura heating up at the new conversation.

"Why bring me into this conversation. I didn't do anything!" Whined the blonde-haired shinobi. Then a loud, as if crash was heard among the town. The ground began to rumble in anger. Some buildings beginning to crumble in front of people's astonished eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Naruto, as the four shinobi left the small restaraunt and brought out shinobi weaponry, readying themselves for whatever was to come.

"Otouto. How nice to see you again. My, my you've grown." A deep voice chuckled sinisterly. Sasuke's sharingan flared up hearing that familiar voice.

"Itachi!" Growled Sasuke before swinging at him.

--

(1) So sorry, but it was just so tempting to add that in there.

(2) Not the one you were thinking you pervs. Guess that makes me one. lolz

--

Well I hoped that you enjoyed the new chapter. See ya later peoples.

(1-31-09) Edited it. Made a huge error in it.


	20. Warning and Suspicion

Edited on 7/22/09

--

Hi guys. I have been watching Death Note for the past two days and all I can say is AWESOME! The show has an amazing plot and I love the charactors, especially L. He is so cool, although he does kind of remind me of Sasuke in a way with the hair and pale skin and cold exterior and allz. I think I am addicted to it now. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing. So yeah, while I am typing up this chapter I am going to watch more of it. So that might be the error for when I do some stupid typo or something like tihs. As a note that was an example.

Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto then it would be raining cats and dogs. Literally.

Talking: "Talking"

Thinking: 'Thinking'

Japanese: _"Japanese"_

Kyuubi: **'Kyuubi'**

**--**

Previously...........................

_"What the hell is that?" Asked Naruto, as the four shinobi left the small restaraunt and brought out shinobi weaponry, readying themselves for whatever was to come._

_"Otouto. How nice to see you again. My, my you've grown." A deep voice chuckled sinisterly. Sasuke's sharingan flared up hearing that familiar voice._

_"Itachi!" Growled Sasuke before swinging at him._

--

"Itachi!" Growled Sasuke before swinging at him. Itachi swiftly doged the attack without a blink of an eye which angered the younger Uchiha even more that he couldn't even get a flicker of emotion from the older Uchiha.

"Still as impatient as always, Otouto." Examined the long-haired raven, his crimson eyes observing Sasuke with every small movement. The lines on his face darker and bolder, and an Akutsuki cloak still clothed on his lithe yet muscular frame.

"You don't have the right to call me that any more!" Yelled an angered Sasuke before the curse mark began to take over his neck to his face, until half of his body was completely covered by the curse mark, curtesy of a certain deceased Orochimaru.

"Now, now don't jump to conclusions otouto. I have a very good reason for being here." Explained Itachi as he dodged another one of Sasuke's round house kicks by jumping just barely high enough to miss the rough attack.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!?" Roared Sasuke not knowing that the entire area was empty except for the shinobi. Knowing this, Itachi was sure that reinforcing wizards were to show up at any minute to rid of the cause of the explosion.

"I don't have time right now. Meet me outside of the Hogwart's castle. You'll be able to find me on the roof. But for now be careful otouto." Warned the long-haired raven before he began to quickly disapear from the place until he fully gone. Sasuke seemed to be angered by Itachi's sudden presence that he began to shake uncontrollably while trying to keep his anger from destroying anymore property than already were. The three quickly ran up to the younger Uchiha to see if he was okay from all of the excitement that just has ocurred in front of their somewhat shocked eyes. Even Sai was at a loss, what would his brother appear here of all places and why now? It obviously had to be something of utter importance for him to do all this just to talk to his younger brother.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto quickly questioned, seeing if his teme got any injuries, whether physical or mental from the encounter of the one known as Itachi as he kneeled down beside the raven-haired teen.

"Hn." Were the only words or word that managed to escape his pale lips before standing up and pulling Naruto up along with him. His obsidian eyes distant and cold. He quickly made the curse mark retreat until only the small three tomoes were on the back of his neck. Sakura hurriedly examined him from a foot or two away and as far as she could tell, especially from Itachi's seemingly peaceful demeanor that the injuries were mostly emotional and mental.

"Hey guys! So you decided to check out the explosion as well?!" A voice inquired rather loudly while the sound of footsteps rushing to their direction.

"Ron?" Asked Sakura before the trio ran up to the four shinobi as fast as their legs could carry them. They stopped about a good four or five feet before examining the scene in front of them.

"Yup. We came here because of that huge explosion that happened earlier." Chirped the red-haired male as he stood between Harry and Hermione.

"And from this place I can tell that it was pretty destructive." Added Hermione as she gazed at the scene. None of the shinobi said a word yet about the wizards comments yet.

"What's wrong with him?" Observed Harry as he pointed a pale index finger at the shaking raven-haired male known as Sasuke in curiousness before narrowing his green eyes in suspicion.

"Nothing. We were eating here and the roof almost collapsed on us. He's just texhausted. We all are.." Naruto quickly replied trying not to add even more suspicion than it already was. Harry nodded his head okay, which sent a halleluyah(1) somewhere into his subconsious.

"Is he okay?" Asked Hermione which was quickly replied by a nod of the head from a certain blonde-haired shinobi.

"Yeah. We'll just take him back to school grounds if it is okay." Informed Naruto before he grabbed Sasuke firmly yet gently by the wrist and slowly taking him back to Hogwarts with Sakura and Sai following behind them.

"Harry......" Started Ron trying to catch his friend's attention.

"Yeah Ron?" Asked Harry as both he and Hermione turned to their friend.

"Was it just me, or did you notice that Naruto seemed to have shrunk a bit?" Said the red-haired male known as Ron. Harry didn't waste precious time thinking on it, already knowing the answer.

"So it seems." He replied back to Ron.

--

Sorry if this is such a short chapter but I am going to bed since it is five in the morning. Also anyone good at writing lemons? I am not saying that one is coming up this soon but I just want to know for future references since it would probably be very crappy if I wrote it as I am now. I need to work on that. So anyone? Review or whatever back if you wanna do it. Bye for now peoples! And don't forget that on December 21, 2012 emo zombies will eat you flesh and then cut themselves or something. Ja! ^_^


	21. Feeling Better?

Edited on 7/22/09

--

Hi my readers. Sorry about the long wait. A lot has happened to me and I needed to think about some things for a bit. I hope you will enjoy this chapter because I am finally putting something lemony in this story. So let's get a move on, shall we? (I hate anticapation.)

Also as a note, I think that I made Harry seem like a total douche bag, so let's et something straight. I do not hate him. In fact he is one of my favorite characters from a book. Okay that is all. lolz

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto whatsoever. If I did then I would be filthy stinkin' rich. Awwwwww.

Talking: "Talking"

Thinking: 'Thinking'

Japanese: _"Japanese"_

Kyuubi: **'Kyuubi'**

--

Previously……………..

_"Harry......" Started Ron trying to catch his friend's attention._

_"Yeah Ron?" Asked Harry as both he and Hermione turned to their friend._

_"Was it just me, or did you notice that Naruto seemed to have shrunk a bit?" Said the red-haired male known as Ron. Harry didn't waste precious time thinking on it, already knowing the answer._

_"So it seems." He replied back to Ron._

_--_

Sasuke Uchiha was furious at this point. Just when things seemed to have changed for the better HE shows up to disrupt it all, just like the fucking, damn bastard. The raven avenger was far too distorted and livid that he had not noticed that his blonde-haired boyfriend had dragged him into the school and was pulling him up the moving staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room with Sakura and Sai following right behind them.

"Password." Commanded the fat lady painting that was guarding the Gryffindor Dormitory.

"Dilligrout(1)," said the blonde-haired shinobi as he lugged the raven-haired Uchiha inside. Sakura and Sai were the last to come in before the painting locked the dormitory once again from intruders.

Naruto gently pushed the Uchiha down onto one of the red couches by the fireplace and went to get him some tea to drink to calm his nerves a bit from the previous encounter. Sakura gracefully glided over to her teammate and friend to check up on him once again before getting a blanket to wrap around Sasuke. Sai was just merely watching the fire crackle in silence. Things were quiet for a bit before Naruto came back with a tray in his hands; a hot kettle of tea with a few cups on the tray. Naruto gently laid the tray down on the coffee table beside them and poured everyone some tea before handing them out. He gave Sasuke's last and decided to plop himself right next to his raven-haired boyfriend.

"Teme, how are ya right now?" The blonde haired boy known as Naruto worriedly asked as Sasuke began to drink the green tea. (2) Sasuke halted what he was doing and looked right at Naruto. Naruto could tell that the raven-haired teen was not alright with the emptiness in his obsidian eyes. Naruto quickly glanced a pleading look at Sakura informing her that he wanted to be alone with the raven avenger.

"Uh, I just remembered that I was supposed to meet with Professor Snape about Sai and my potions project!" Interjected the pink-haired girl before dragging poor Sai along with her. In the distance you could hear Sai mumble something about not recalling about some project but was quieted with a loud smack that sounded quite painful. (Poor Sai.)

Now that the pair were finally alone Naruto could get down to the problem with his broodier than usual boyfriend.

"Sasuke. Come on. I know about you and your brother's past but I think he came here to warn us about something important." Articulated the blonde-haired boy, while waiting for a response from the teme.

"Why?" Sasuke quietly whispered but Naruto had managed to catch it.

"Why what S'uke?" Questioned Naruto, looking up at the larger figure with his deep cerulean blue eyes.

"Why did he have to come back? What he did to me wasn't enough for him? The fucking bastard is toying with me until I finally crack isn't he. ISN"T HE?!?" Yelled the Uchiha in pure rage which frightened the blonde to see the usually impassive Sasuke to act like this. Naruto did the only thing he could right now. He sat on Sasuke's lap and began kissing him deeply before Sasuke finally realized what was going on and got into the transaction. The raven-haired teen silently asked for permission to delve into the hot cavern known as Naruto's mouth, to which the blonde eagerly complied. Tongues battled for a while before Sasuke slowly pushed Naruto down onto his back before shifted himself on top of the blonde without losing contact of their lips. Suddenly there was a poof and Naruto reverted back to his regular form; all nine tails swishing around and his fox ears flat on top of his mopped hair.

"Sasuke, you're heavy." Naruto commented once the couple broke apart due to the lack of oxygen.

"Shut up." Ordered the youngest Uchiha before trailing kisses along the nape of Naruto's neck. Naruto began to feel something hard poking his thigh which caused him to blush a deep shade of crimson.

"Uhm, S'uke your kinda poking me." Naruto said as his blush deepened even more than before. The raven blushed as well when he heard those words escaped the blonde's pink, puffy lips.

"Would you like me to take care of that problem for you?" Naruto asked with his large eyes looking up innocently at Sasuke which caused him to harden even more.

"Hn." Was the only response to escape from pale lips before sitting up, allowing his blonde to get up and down to the level of his crotch. Naruto teasingly played with the zipper before unzipping it completely and pulled the pants down to see a rather large bulge through the black, silk boxers.

"Just hurry up already dobe!" Ordered the Uchiha getting impatient with the blonde kitsune. Naruto coyly looked up to see his boyfriend getting frustrated so he swiftly pulled down the boxers and Sasuke's erection sprung free from its containment. Sasuke let out a low hiss from the contact of the cold air.

'Great how the hell am I going to stuff that entire thing in my damn mouth?' Thought the blonde-haired boy known as Naruto.

'**Easy kit. It's not that hard with a mouth as big as yours. I've been waiting for entertainment like this since the day I was trapped in here!' **Kyuubi happily declared in the back of Naruto's subconscious.

'Shut up and go away for now!' Argued the blonde, and from that point not one more word came from Kyuubi.

"Are you just going to stare or do I have to finish this myself?" Sasuke chuckled which caught Naruto out of his trance like state. Naruto felt an oncoming blush and hesitantly came closer to the raven's manhood until his mouth was only a few mere inches away from it. Then, the blond lightly licked the tip of the manhood, receiving low moans from the raven-haired teen. He then ran his tongue along the sides of the manhood refusing to take the erection in his mouth which frustrated the Uchiha to no extent.

"Just suck me off damnit!" Demanded the hard Uchiha. Naruto smirked up at him before replying,

"Whatever you say teme." Naruto then took the entire manhood into his awaiting mouth and began using his tongue to wrap around the engorged organ. Sasuke couldn't hold it any longer and began humping into the blonde's mouth. Naruto almost choked when Sasuke began humping his mouth so he held the Uchiha down so that he could continue his ministrations. Moans and groans filled the room and it wasn't too long until he came into the blond's mouth. Naruto managed to swallow most of the semen but some drops managed to drizzle down to his chin which Sasuke found very erotic.

"Feel better?" Naruto asked almost too innocently after what had just happened only moments ago.

--

(1) Went to find out a password from Harry Potter and found this. It is a kind of stew or porridge that historically was offered to the British monarch on coronation day by the lord of the manor of Addington, Surrey

(2) OMG! I love green tea MON!!!!!!!!!! Yayz.

Well, I hoped that I have been forgiven with this chapter. Can't guarantee that I will update soon but I will do my best to try! BYEZ!!!!!! ^///////^

I am also looking for someone to beta'd my stories, so anybody?


	22. Dealing With The Devil

Edited on 7/22/09

--

Uh................. I really don't have any decent excuses to giva you guys besides shit about school and I think that you heard me complain enough about it. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway possible. Me is depressed now...................

~Unbeta'd. Looking for someone to beta'd my stories. Anybody?

Talking: "Talking"

Thinking: 'Thinking'

Japanese: _"Japanese"_

Kyuubi: **'Kyuubi'**

--

Previously....................

_(Tiny Smut scene. Blah blah blah blah. Blowjob. Blah blah blah blah.)_

_Feel better?" Naruto asked almost too innocently after what had just happened only moments ago._

--

Sasuke and Naruto slowly exited the room that they were in only moments ago with Sai and Sakura waiting for them outside. Sai, as usual was impassive except for that smile that refuses to leave his face and Sakura whom had formed a blush that was as pink as her long, flowing, hair. Seemingly both couldn't look them in the eye. Which raised two eyebrows in question.

"What? Did something happen?" Inquired Naruto as he glued himself to his raven-haired boyfriend's side. Silence. I mean really, who would really want to tell them.

"Sasuke-kun, you're usually so quiet, I wouldn't have guess that Dickless would have such an affect on you." Confirmed Sai as he just stared at the pair blankly with Sakura deepening her blush from him being so blunt about things. Naruto eyes widened while his cheeks tinted to a pink hue. Sasuke on the other hand; his left eye kept twitching considerably.

"Sakura-san also told me that blondie could get preggers now so be sure to be safe and use condoms." Sai quickly noted before coming up to the blonde and whispering in his ear,

"Plus Naru-chan. You have no idea where it's been. Better safe than sorry." Sai whispered with a chuckle into his friend's ear before handing him a handful of rather colorful condoms. Luckily for Sasuke, or unluckily, he managed to pick up the rest of the sentence and now was trying to control his urge to strangle the pervert with his own hands. (1)

"Uh........thanks but no thanks. We don't need them. We're not doing stuff like that right now." Naruto responded uncomfortably before shoving the condoms back into the pale boy's hands.

"Fine then. Sasuke-kun can take them. After all he is the one infested with all of these STD's." Sighed Sai(2) as he tossed them over to Sasuke, and in which the raven-haired Uchiha caught them but he looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"Hn. And how the hell would you know that?! You seem to know a lot about this, so I can assume that you're actually talking about yourself baka!" Sasuke articulated with a snarl-like growl emitting from his throat as he spoke. Sai merely stood there before he dertimined that it was his turn to speak once more.

"You simply seem like one of those closet pervs. And judging by what you and your boyfriend were doing only adds to my theory." Sai finished but was quickly punched in the face by a pink blur, with Naruto just sitting in the backround and enjoying himself a cup of ramen that seemed to have mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

"BAKA!! WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO BUSINESS SO STOP THIS PITIFUL SQUABBLING OF YOURS!!!!!!" Ordered the pink-haired konoichi known as Sakura as the vein throbbing and was popping out of her slightly larger than average forehead, whom seemed to have gotten out of that embarrassment.

"But Sakura-san. Why didn't you hit Dickless?(3)" Sai asked while gently trying to soothe the pain that was throbbing in his cheek. It surely will leave a bruise on his ghost white skin.

"Because Naruto or Sasuke didn't start this! Now we need to think about what we are going to do about Itachi now that he's here and wants to speak with Sasuke, and figure out how we hide Naruto's form." The pink-haired girl declared. And with that said the entire room was ten degrees lower after that.

"Su wuv du zu sink wi hould du?" Mumbled Naruto as he stuffed his mouth with his favorite food. This earned him a questioning look from sakura so once he swallowed what was in his mouth he asked once more.

"So what do you think we should do?" Inquired Naruto before disposing of the empty ramen cup.

"Well Naruto I found this transforming potion that will last for six months, so until it's ready always make sure your in your henge, and I think that Itachi's intentions seem genuine but it is Sasuke's call." Finished Sakura seriously with the three looking at the youngest Uchiha in questioning.

"Hn. I'll meet up with him. Alone." The raven-haired boy known as Sasuke confirmed as he looked out through the window in boredom.

--

"_So you showed up Otouto_." Noted a deep, smooth voice as he sat comfortably on the roof of the school in the dead of night.

"_Hn. I couldn't help be curious as to why you are here trying to be civilize with me after you slaughtered our entire clan._" Hissed another deep voice that sounded very much alike to the first.

"_I have my reasons for that, and it is much too late for me to mend them. But I came here for your safety._" Replied Itachi impassively. At hearing these words Sasuke felt the rage inside him boiling over. But Itachi ignored his brother's anger for now and decided to fool with him for a bit. (4)

"_I've also noticed that you seem pretty infatuated with that cute(5) blonde teammate of yours. Whatever happened to rebuilding the clan?_" Chuckled Itachi, but still not looking at his otouto directly.

"_Leave Naruto out of this! Now tell me why you're here before I kill you right here, right now?!_" Interrogated Sasuke as all the muscles in his body began to tense.

"_As I have said before otouto. I came here to warn you. The akutsuki plan on striking this school anytime soon. Konoha managed to kill four of its members so far so there are only six of us left excluding myself._" Informed Itachi as he slowly stood up from the slanted roof.

"_Why are you telling me this?_" Sasuke questioned. Quite dumbfounded about all of this now.

"_All in good time, otouto. All in good time. Our next aquaintance will be soon._" And with that said Itachi formed a few hand signals and disapeared from Sasuke's view.

--

(1) Sounds kinda pervy if you think about it. Kukukukukukukukukukukukuku

(2) Lol. They sound the same.

(3) Remember I told you people earlier in the story that Sai calls Naruto dickless. Just like in the manga. kk

(4) Incest. That was the only thing on my mind when I typed that sentence.

(5) I was going to write Kawaii, but I can never imagine him using that word so English it is.

I hoped that you peoplez enjoyed the new chappie and I might update again soon! Unless the damn bastards decide to give me another major test for me to stuy only for a few days or something. BYEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also help me make the 100 review mark peoplez! It will make poor me HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. A Not So Secret Meeting

Edited on 7/22/09

--

Hi. It has been exactly one month since I last updated this story so I am working faster. Plus summer vacation is just around the corner. Let's get to the new chappie already! WOOT!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, which will never happen, I will pull Michael Jackson's fake ass nose off of his face. Hasn't it fallen off before or something?

~Unbeta'd. Looking for someone to beta'd my stories. Anybody?

Talking: "Talking"

Thinking: 'Thinking'

Japanese: _"Japanese"_

Kyuubi: **'Kyuubi'**

--

Previously............

_"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke questioned. Quite dumbfounded about all of this now._

_"All in good time, otouto. All in good time. Our next aquaintance will be soon." And with that said Itachi formed a few hand signals and disapeared from Sasuke's view._

--

One month later.................................

"Harry! Can you believe the new rule that Umbridge just posted!!" Shouted Hermione as herself and Ron came running towards their friend as fast as they could. They stopped as they stood only a mere foot or two away from the dark-haired boy.

"What rule? I didn't hear anything about it." Harry articulated to his two friends in ponderment. Hermione and Ron gave Harry a quizzical look.

"What?" Harry asked, a tad paranoid(1) that his friends were giving him a strange look.

"Well, it's been posted all day, and everybody has been talking about it. It's kind of hard not to know." Ron added, with Hermione backing him up on that small amount of information.

"Well I have been busy the past few days, so I am not up to date on things." Harry retorted, disdain showing in his strong features.

"Don't you mean spying on the transfer students?" Ron inquired, raising an eyebrow in questioning. Hermione decided to remain mute about this, probably known that it might turn into an arguement if she were to intrude on it.

"Whatever. There's still something about them that I just can't seem to grasp yet. I'll find out soon enough. So what is this new rule, or decree that she has decided to make of?" Harry questioned before sighing. Knowing Umbridge it'll probably be something out of line and pointless.

"She has banned quidditch. She said that for the safety of the students, that it would be best for us if all outdoor activities were to be banned." Hermione stated as a matter of factly.

'The bitch.' Were along the lines of Harry's thoughts, and a few other things that might not be pleasant for the viewers. (That's you! lol)

--

"Sa-Sa-suke! St-stop! Were aah!!! Were in public!" Naruto managed to rasp out before Sasuke bit down on a juncture between the golden-haired boy's should and neck, sending him shivers all the way down to his spine. They were currently in the bathroom making out in their Anbu uniform when they should have been patrolling the school grounds along with Sakura and Sai. When Naruto wasn't looking the teme snuck up on him and dragged him here so that they could have some 'fun'. Sasuke lapped up the blood that slowly flowed down the smaller boy's shoulder from the fresh wound that Sasuke had made. It would be there for days since Kyuubi refused to heal any markings that the Uchiha decided to make on him.

'Fucking fox...................'

**'No, I think you mean yourself. I haven't gotten laid in over 600 years. Now you, on the other hand need to. I mean it's been a few months since you two have gotten together and the only thing you've ever come close to mating was giving the Uchiha head.' **

'Well we're taking our time, and it's not like we can buy condoms anywhere here. There's no way in hell that I am getting pregnant.'

**'Fine, be that way. Way to ruin my fun time. It's not like I have anything else entertaining to do, except you getting laid, kit. By the way didn't that nice guy give and Sasuke condoms for your enjoyment?' **

'Sai? Hell no! We gave them back! And your so called entertainment, not happening.'

Sasuke began giving butterfly kisses all over Naruto's body until he decided to latch onto a pink rose bud that was Narto's nipple. Naruto gasped loudly before covering his mouth with his hand. His sun-kissed skin red all over. Sasuke was pulled up harshly by the hair until their lips got into contact with each other. Before anything else could happen there was some noise mingling outside of the window of the bathroom. Naruto immediately released his henge on himself to reveal his tails and ears. Sasuke and Naruto then immediately moved away from each other and quickly snapped on their armour & put on their masks before heading outside to see what all the commotion was about. The two exited from the window before gracefully landing on the ground below them. They were hidden in the shadows before noticing Malfoy and what appeared to be his gang conversating with a group of masked men. Naruto slightly shifted his leg so that he could be in a more ready position caused part of the branch to break which was heard by the meeting that was being held by the mystrious men and the students.

One of the masked men quickly casted a spell with their wand and it was aimed towards them. The two quickly moved out of the way before the spell could hit them. Fox and Raven(2) could now be seen by the people.

'Stupid Naruto. All he had to do was stay quiet.'

"Who the fuck are you two?!" Malfoy interrogated as he gazed at the figures in fear and anger, that had managed to move out of the way of the spell so quickly.

"That's for us to know." Fox said almost boredly as his tails flickered around excitedly, with Raven just merely standing almost casually, as if they were not afraid of the dark lord's minions.

One of the masked men cast a spell that sent a ball of fire towards their way but Fox quickly did a few hand seals.

"**Kamaitachi no Jutsu(3)**" Fox exclaimed before a giant gust of whirlwind blew the fire ball entirely out. Half of the men were in awe at what just happened. How could something like this exist? Using magic with no wand? That is impossible! Before they would get into any more trouble they slowly disappeared as if from thin air.

'Cowards. And it just getting good. I haven't sparred with anyone besides teme.'

But before the students could run away Fox and Raven picked up the three with ease and went to find Sakura and Sai before they would head to Dumbledore's office to report what just happened and give the three to him. The boys looked frightened as hell. One even peed in his pants. (Gross)

--

(1) When is he not paranoid? lol

(2) The Anbu codenames. You canguess which is which I assume.

(3) Cutting Whirlwind technique. Usually Temari uses this, but I made Naruto as well since his affinity is wind.

Sorry if this seems badly written but it is late at night and it only took me an hour to write this. Hopefully I can write another chappie within the next to weeks. BYE PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!

Return to Top


	24. Replacing Dumbledore

I know that you guys don't want another excuse or anything so I won't say anything except that I can't believe that it has been over five months since I last updated this story. I just hope no one is angry at me. Hehe. Well, here is the new chappie. (Also I edited this entire story previous to this chapter, so please excuse any mistakes.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way possible. sigh......................

Talking: "Talking"

Thinking: 'Thinking'

Japanese: _"Japanese"_

Kyuubi: **'Kyuubi'**

--

Previously..............

_'Cowards. And it just getting good. I haven't sparred with anyone besides teme.'_

_But before the students could run away Fox and Raven picked up the three with ease and went to find Sakura and Sai before they would head to Dumbledore's office to report what just happened and give the three to him. The boys looked frightened as hell. One even pissed in his pants. (Gross)_

--

"Sakura! Sai!!! We finally managed to find you!!" Shouted Naruto as he and Sasuke made their way over to their other teammates.

"Baka!!! Don't yell! It's the middle of the night! You'll wake everyone else up with your shouting!!" Sakura harshly whispered to Naruto before lightly smacking him on the back of his head.

"But it's important. Those Voldemort minion thingies came here and we have to tell Dumbledore before the students become in danger." Informed the blonde-haired shinobi as he tried to satiate Sakura's anger with this newfound information, and it did.

"What happened when you came across them?" The kunoichi questioned with Sai just behind her.

"Long story short, the dobe couldn't stay quiet for five fucking minutes and they found out the location of where we were hiding. We'll go into more depth about it when we have time. We still haven't figured out on what we're going to do with these three." Articulated the youngest raven-haired Uchiha as he held Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle whom were unconsious from all of the screaming and attempted escapes minutes ago. Soon Team 7 swiftly made their way to Dumbledore's office, which was a matter of seconds.

--

"Dumbledore. Voldemort and the Death Eaters are on the east, and they are making their way over here as we speak." Sakura hurriedly reported to whom she thought was their client as the four entered the office in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you for that piece of information Ms. Haruno but I'm afraid Dumbledore no longer is here. " Replied a scratchy, high-pitched voice that could only belong to Umbridge. The old woman swirled around the chair that she was sitting on t reveal herself.

"What the fuck did you do to Dumbledore you fucking bitch!?!" Snarled Naruto as his cerulean blue eyes flashed a deep crimson for a moment.

"Absolutely nothing. They just replaced him with me. They deemed that my style of handling situations such as these, were much more efficient than his way." Chuckled Umbridge as she slowly stood up and slowly made her way over to the four shinobi. As she closed in on the gap you could tell that she shorter than average for she was shorter than the jinchuuriki, and Naruto only had a stature of five foot five. (1)

"Now, since Dumbledore is out of the picture, why won't you tell me as to why you four are in these walls." Concluded the stout woman as she let a conceited smirk grace her rather prudent face.

"Why the hell would we tell you anything?! You can't do anything to us. Let alone injure us." Retorted the blonde-haired ninja known as Naruto.

"I suppose that might be true, if I asssumed right as to whom you four are, but I can do as I please to these six." Umbridge declared as the dirty, old man (2) came out with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny whom were handcuffed which meant that their use of magic was deterred since they could not reach their wands.

"You better not hurt them." Warned Uchiha Sasuke as he continued to hold Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle against their will. The three woke up minutes ago; which was immediately because yelling and screeching could be heard.

"Or else.............." Sasuke started as he unsheathed his katana that was hanging from the side of his right hip. The raven-haired Uchiha in the blink of an eye had his katana as the three Slytherin's necks. The three boys were trembling in fear as they frightingly stared at the strange sword. (3)

"That doesn't seem like a fair deal to me though........." Umbridge commented as she simply smiled in return to the Uchiha's menacing smirk.

"Take it or leave it." The Uchiha growled as his eyes slowly changed into the sharingan.

"Fine, but once you leave this room, I will not be held responsible as to what I do with you four or to these imputant students." Articulated the stout brown-haired woman. Umbridge ushered her aid to release the Gryffindor students.

"I would advise for all of you to leave school grounds this instant before I call in the Ministry of Magic to tell them that dumbledore had instructed all of you to aid him in attempting to rid of Minister Fudge in order to put Dumbledore as head of the Ministry of Magic." Proclaimed the smug-looking woman known as Delores Umbridge. The five students heartedly glared at the horrid-looking woman before standing near the shinobi. Sai did a quick jutsu that sent all of them far away from this place.

--

Things were quiet in the forest except for the occasional chirp or swift movement from behind tha bushes from the creatures of the night. Then all of a sudden things changed dramatically.

"Dobe get your fucking ass out of my face!" Growled the raven-haired Uchiha.

'Otherwise I'm going to get hard and we really don't need that right now considering the situation.

"Asshole..." Muttered the blonde-haired male known as Uzumaki as he calmly got up from the Uchiha and dusted imaginary dust off from him. It appeared that he and Sasuke; with the exception of Ron, were the only ones to stumble their way down to the ground, but the probable reason for the Uchiha was the fact that his idiot of a boyfriend decided to land on him.

"So I guess I wasn't paranoid about my assumptions of you four." Muttered the Potter boy. The four shinobi and Harry's friends turned to him.

"So are you guys going to tell us what the hell you were doing at our school of what?" Interrogated the dark-haired boy as he glared at the people through his glasses.

--

1) Naruto is the shortest of the four shinobi so...... that would make Umbridge around five feet...I guess.

2) I forgot his name, so if anyone could tell me the name I would be happy to edit this chappie.

3) They have no idea what it is considering the fact that their not in Japan. Just in case you don't know. (^=_=^)

I am too lazy to fix the grammer problems in this chapter so deal with me for a bit until I actually do it. Anyway, sorry for the really late update and I hope that you people like this chappie. ^_^


End file.
